Decisiones
by Pyb World
Summary: Bella, antes de la boda tiene un encuentro con Jacob, pero ese encuentro tienes consecuencias, pero ahì que tomarlas si o si, despues de todo a eso bienen las decisiones.
1. Noche Inolvidable

Summary: Bella, antes de la boda tiene un encuentro con Jacob, pero ese encuentro tienes consecuencias, pero hay que tomarlas si o si, después de todo a eso vienen las decisiones.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer. No creo que ella venga a escribir a Fan Fiction.

* * *

_Decisiones_

* * *

**Noche Inolvidable**

* * *

Era la boda de Bella, solo faltaban una horas para que empezara y yo aquí destruyéndome con mi amor, era un masoquista, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Si el amor de tu vida te deja de lado y se casa con otro, sabes que ella te ama, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a un chupasangre de lado, no es suficiente para que no se case con él, no es suficiente y me duele saber que pude haber sido una salida. Ella no sabe que yo estoy en su ventana contemplándola, antes de que se vuelva un vampiro, y nos separemos por eso que llaman "tratado".

Mucho para mi y aún así la amo, la amo como nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo, pero esto es amor gastado, ya que nadie lo recibe en sus brazos… como me gustaría bésala, amarla, que se case conmigo, hacerle el amor, decirle en un montón de formas diferentes que la amo, y aún así pensar que no era suficiente, como me gustaría tenerla a mi lado, como me gustaría oponerme en medio de la boda y como me gustaría no tener que escuchar el "si, acepto" salir de sus labios, en cuanto se case.

Mi corazón se rompería, de la misma forma que ella lo tenía esa vez cuando fue a mi casa a pedirme refugio con sus ojos de chocolates. Esos ojos que me dejaban atontado cuando los miraba fijamente. Sentía que el mundo no tenía pasado, presente, ni futuro, que no había arriba, ni abajo, que no existía el cielo, la tierra, ni el agua. Me quedaba flotando en la nada y la única que podía sacarme de eso era ella misma.

En cuanto su dulce voz llegara a mis oídos.

Y todavía me pregunto, ¿Cuándo imprimare? Si, quería imprimar para poder salir del dolor que me dejaba agonizando, medio muerto, sin respiración, triste.

_Solo._

Sentí como una lágrima salió por mi rostro mientras contemplaba la voz y el olor de Bella desde su patio trasero, en donde una vez entre en su cuarto pequeño de un salto desde el árbol de Charlie, que estaba en frente de la ventana de su habitación… esos días se habían ido tan rápido como habían llegado, una felicidad tan pasajera… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Que sepa, nada, solo seguía intentando ganar el corazón de la que nunca fue mi chica, mi cielo, mi amor, mi esposa y nunca fue ni será mi Bella.

_Bella_.

Sin querer puse mi mano en mi pecho y aguante un grito de dolor. La herida palpitante de mi corazón no tenía quien la cierre, y nadie la cerraría como la cerré la de Bella. Ella me había entregado su corazón para que se lo repare y como un total tonto e ingenuo se lo recibí.

Solo porque la amaba… como si fuera mi _imprimación_.

Escuché como una ventana se habría, la de su pieza, lentamente. Miré hacia donde provenía el sonido… era ella, asomando su cabeza. Miraba para todos lados con miedo en las facciones, buscando a alguien, a mí. Y el pelo castaño tapándole un poco el rostro. Su mirada estaba fija en el bosque.

¡Mierda!

¿Me había escuchado?, o mejor dicho, ¿había escuchado mi dolor?

—Jacob —no me moví en cuanto pronunció mi nombre con sus dulces labios. Su dulce voz era música para mis oídos, sonaba como campanas. Vi como se puso a llorar, por mi culpa, no lo soporte más, ella no tenía que sufrir más. Salí de mi escondite en la espesura del bosque.

—Hola Bella —dije con voz firme, ya que ella no sabia que estaba allí, demasiado cerca, o tal vez si sabía—, que bueno es verte de nuevo… —su sollozó aumento, alguien la podía escuchar— ¿Por qué lloras?... no, no llores… ¿te ha hecho algo ese maldito chupasangre? —pregunte temiendo que ese maldito la haya vuelto a dejar.

Como la vez anterior, trepe al árbol con agilidad y de un salto entre en su pequeña pieza. Ella se apartó justo a tiempo para dejarme entrar. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que me apetecía borrar.

—Jacob…

Luego ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, por lo menos proviniendo de ella.

Bella, de un momento para otro, me estaba besando con desesperación. No había pasado de mi asombro y ya le estaba devolviendo el beso con seguridad. Me hubiera detenido, si no fuera tanto que la amaba y también por la necesidad de sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos. Esos labios eran de afrodita.

No pasó mucho tiempo con nuestros labios unidos cuando ella decidió intensificar el beso, dejándome pasar a su boca y probar su lengua que jugaba con la mía, feliz. Yo la deje hacer. La amaba a pesar de que ella había alejado al chupasangre sobre mí, aunque le di muchas oportunidades de dejarme amarla.

Posé mis manos en su cintura y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, el cual le subían las temperaturas, pensé en el contacto de nuestros cuerpos eran perfectos, podía sentir toda su maravillosa anatomía. Sus manos que hasta ese momento estaban en mi cuello, bajaron a mi pecho y lo acariciaron lentamente, sin pudor. Me estremecí. Un montón de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza sobre lo que podía pasar en esos momentos. Y me gustaron.

La tiré en la cama, sin apartar mis labios de los de ella la, cayendo arriba suyo, no quería que este momento fuera interrumpido, era mi momento de dar todo lo que tenía, hacerla mía, aunque sea por esta noche. No me importaba que después estuviera arrepentido, todo lo valía.

Mis manos se fueron a su blusa, indecisas, esperé que me detuviera y me digiera que no podíamos… nunca pasó, ella seguía acareándome mientras sus labios danzaban fervientemente junto a los míos… y eso me dijo lo que iba a pasar exactamente esa noche en esa pieza, en la casa de los Swan, esa noche iba a ser mi perdición y mi ida al cielo.

Yo lo aceptaba.

Sabía que ella me dejaría después de esto, que hasta incluso cuando despertara que ella no estuviera en su cama, pero que más podía hacer si la amaba tanto, si la deseaba de esta manera fuera de lo que es cordura. Y cuando me dejara solo, no lo soportaría y moriría de pena, solo y abandonado.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios antes de volverla a atacar.

El sol alumbro la pieza, lentamente, en donde Bella dormía desnuda en mis brazos y su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Yo estaba sumamente feliz, rebosante de ella, pero sin estar satisfecho…

Sabía perfectamente que no duraría por mucho.

Miré a _mi_ Bella, que dormía con una sonrisa en su cara y su respiración tranquila, era un ángel. Me derretía hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Le había dado mi amor de la forma mas especial que se podía dar, sabia que esto nunca lo olvidaría, que las imágenes de la noche anterior no se borrarían de mi mente simplemente, eso nunca, y que verla en el altar me mataría más de lo pensé ayer.

_Malditas y benditas hormonas._

¿Por qué me hacia esto?, ¿Por qué no me dejaba tranquilo? En verdad, yo era el que no la dejaba tranquila, el que no la quería dejar partir, ser feliz, el que la amaba perdidamente, el que se estaba volviendo loco mientras la miraba dormida en sus brazos cuando ella estaba desnuda… el que siempre seria el segundo en su corazón.

_Genial_.

Tenerla así, en mis brazos, sin que nada nos separe por un momento, era muy tentador para mí, podía volver a hacerle el amor como la noche anterior si es que llegaba a despertar… pero no podía, hoy ella se casaba con Cullen.

Esa noche le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba, pero ella no me respondió nada, estaba en silencio con respecto a decirme algo, solo se había quedado callada, o me besaba para pasar el momento. Pero en esa noche note que me miraba de forma diferente, sus ojos mostraban otros sentimientos para mí, pero no quise saber cuales eran. En sus ojos pude ver la tristeza, como si algo malo hubiera de pasar o pasara.

Sentí como su cuerpo calentado por el mió, se empezó a mover inquietamente debajo de mi abrazo de oso. Bajé la mirada lentamente a ella y me di cuenta de que estaba despierta, aún no me miraba.

—Buenos días mi cielo —susurré y la bese castamente en su cuello pálido. Un sollozo se le escapo—, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté mientras quitaba un mechón de su rostro, para poder contemplarlo.

Era hermosa.

**Bella P.O.V**.

Me encontraba en los brazos de Jake, él estaba despierto, y yo también, pero quería pasar un momento más en esta posición. Mi cuerpo desnudo siendo calentado por sus brazos. Pensé que él no me correspondería de la forma en que lo hizo esa noche… pero si lo hizo y la forma que lo hizo… dios.

Él no sabía cuanto lo amaba en verdad y de seguro pensaba que no lo hacia, estaba segura de aquello. Solo porque ayer en la noche no se lo dije cuando él me lo había repetido más de una ves, con amor. Esto no podía empeorar. Lo que me impedía decírselo era que me iba a casar y él no me iba a creer que lo amaba aunque se lo dijera en estos momentos, y por eso mismo me entregué a él completamente… por que lo amaba más que a Edward Cullen y más que a cualquier otra persona que pensé que llegaría a amar, pero no había vuelta atrás… y yo le dejaría este recuerdo de mi, y, sin que él supiera, siempre me tendría.

Ahora tenia que lastimarlo, para no lastimarlo más a futuro con mis decisiones erróneas.

Me moví en su abrazo, para avisarle que estaba despierta… funciono.

—Buenos días mi vida —susurró y luego me beso en el cuello castamente, sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre. Un sonido de dolor salió por mi garganta, al saber como le rompería el corazón. Aprovecharía las lágrimas—, ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó, preocupado.

Me di media vuelta y lo besé en los labios, con dolor. Lo amaba tanto. Sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos. Igual que anoche. No quise seguir, no podía seguir con esto.

—Me tengo que ir Jacob —dije con un hilo de voz cuando me separe de sus labios carnosos. Su rostro que estaba feliz hasta ese momento, desapareció para dejar ver un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento—, lo siento, de verdad.

Una lágrima cayó por su semblante, seguida por muchas otras. Las quise limpiar con mis manos y calmar su dolor, pero en cuanto acerqué mi mano derecha a su cara, el la detuvo con su mano en mi muñeca. El dolor lleno mi pecho al saber que le había hecho daño. Sus lagrimas eran incontrolables, caían tan rápido, una tras otra me llenaban de dolor, sus lagrimas me mostraban cuanto sufría, cuanto me quería.

Se levantó de la cama y soltó mi mano, se puso sus vaqueros con rapidez de hombre lobo, me dio una última pirada, para luego dirigiré a la venta, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su rostro que en el momento que me miro, era totalmente serio.

De un rato para otro abrió la ventana y salio en un salto.

Me rompí en dos.

En cuanto reaccioné, me di cuenta que demasiado tarde, Jacob se había ido dejándome sola, a merced del dolor que me carcomía hasta el alma. Eso era de esperar, pero me sentía como basura en cuanto vi su rostro mojado en lágrimas, lágrimas que salían de sus oscuros ojos por mi culpa. Yo era un monstruo.

Me levanté de la cama, me tape con la sabanas, no porque alguien me llegara a ver, Charlie no estaba en la casa y me dirigí al baño que estaba en frente de mi pieza. En cuanto el agua tibia cayó sobre mis hombros lloré, lloré sin remedio alguno, lloré por amor, lloraba porque era una maldita que no merecía a dos hombre que la amaran tanto y mala persona, que había destruido una vida, una vida que le había devuelto la suya. Mi pobre Jacob.

En cuanto terminé salí del baño, ahora envuelta en una toalla y me vestí en mi pieza, un pantalón y una camiseta a cuadritos negra y roja, tenía que dirigirme a la casa de los Cullen, ya que seria una de ellos en pocos días, pero no seria feliz como creí antes, sin embargo tendría la eternidad para torturarme.

Salí de mi casa y en frente de ella se encontraba el auto de Edward, lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos. No podía ser posible.

Bajé la mirada y me subí al auto que era manejado por Alice. ¿Qué hacia ella con el auto de Edward?

—¿Lista? —me preguntó, ansiosa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero bien sabía que era una mentira.

_Jacob, te amo._

* * *

_Aquí remodelando otro de mis fics._

_Aquí una nueva historia, no se pongan tristes, no pasara nada malo entre Jake y Bella, pero es de tragedia así que…_

_Chao._


	2. El dolor del recuerdo

El dolor del recuerdo

Alice partió el auto y nos dirigimos a su gran casa, casa de la cual en poco tiempo yo también iba a vivir en ella.

Ya no vería más a Jacob, mi hombre lobo que se había atrevido a hacerme suya, en la mejor noche que pude tener, en mi miserable existencia.

Alice no había dicho nada a lo largo de todo el viaje – lo que es extraño, ya que nunca para de hablar – solo manejo lento a la casa, donde me esperaba el vestido de novia, Alice no me lo había dejado ver, pero me había dicho que me iba a quedar perfecto, que me vería hermosa – a lo que yo no le creí – No sabia cual iba a ser mi decisión y me extrañaba que la pequeña duende todavía no me haya dicho nada, pensé que iba a ver mi futuro, pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento lo haría, conocía a Alice mas que a nadie en el mundo, sabia que la boda no podría empezar si no estaba perfecta, y para eso Alice lo veía en el futuro, esta Alice que era loca y saltarina.

En canto llegamos en frente de la casa me di cuenta que solo estábamos Alice y yo, eso debió de ser de esperar, aunque igual me sorprendí. Alice había echado a todos de la casa para que nadie me viera con el vestido de novia, sobretodo antes de la boda. Una risa sin felicidad salia de mis labios

Pero se esfumo al rato siguiente, ya que las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. La piel cobriza contra la mía, nuestros labios danzando juntos, yo que era totalmente suya, el diciéndome que me ama, como me hubiera gustado decirle que lo amo, cuando sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y sentía que me moría de felicidad al tenerlo al lado mío, sus suaves carisias, sus ojos que me amaban, su perfecta sonrisa al verme con el, sus brazos abrazándome con ternura y por ultimo y mas doloroso, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de dolor.

Alice me saco de mis pensamientos y me miro preocupada al verme llorando.

-¿Estas bien Bella, que te pasa? – me pregunto

-Nada – dije mirando al suelo y luego sonreí – me vas a vestir o me dejaras con esta ropa.

Alice sonrió y me tomo de la muñeca, me dirigió a la casa, hoy era el día en que me iba a casar…

Jacob P.O.V.

Miraba al cielo que no estaba nublado, es mas había un sol que era raro para Forks, un sol que me estaba matando por los recuerdos, el sol me recordaba a Bella, me recordaba en cuando la noche anterior la hice mía, la noche en que deje mi marca en su cuerpo y ella dejo su marca en mis recuerdos, los recuerdos me mataban, los recuerdos me hacían reír sin felicidad, solo por que quería que esa noche nunca hubiera acabado, cuando la ame con mi cuerpo y la seguiré amando, pero no de la forma en que yo quiero. Aun después de que me volvió a romperme el corazón, yo la sigo esperando con los brazos abiertos, por que nunca la dejare de amar, por eso la esperare entre las sombras y las penumbras de mi mente, la esperaría y no dejaría de convertirme en lobo hasta que ella me eligiera, dejaría mi hombre lobo de lado por ella… pero no lo aria solo por el hecho de que se iba a convertir en uno de ellos, una chupasangre con ojos rojos por la sed.

A pesar de que se me iba a ser difícil mirarla sin que los recuerdos ataquen mi mente. Ver esos ojos que estaban enamorados de otro, no poder tenerla conmigo otra vez, aunque lo mejor de todo es que fue la primera vez para los dos, la única diferencia era que yo la amaba y ella ama a otro, entonces ¿Por qué se había entregado a mi?, ¿seria que sentía que yo era un perdedor? Tal vez, y eso no me hacia odiarla, sino que amarla más.

Yo nunca la dejaba de amar, cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que el viento soplaba y movía su pelo castaño, cada vez que me hablaba, cada sentimiento que la inundaba, cada vez que me saludaba, cada vez que se sentaba, cada palpitar de su corazón, cada vez que se acercaba a mi, cada vez que se alejaba, cundo me beso, cuando vino a mi casa, cuando pensé que no la volvería a ver, cuando me di cuenta que me amaba un poco, cuando clavaba su mirada en la mía, todo eso me hacia amarla y mucha cosas mas, pero sobretodo cuando no la veía, si, yo ahora me estaba enamorando mas de ella, ahora que no estaba conmigo, ahora que se casaba, ahora que me había entregado a ella, ahora que me moría de pena, yo la seguía amando, y por eso mismo iría a la boda que tendría en poco tiempo.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi casa para poder vestirme, para poder ver a mi Bella desaparecer en el auto de recién casados, a su luna de miel.

En cuanto llegue me fui directo a bañar – quería verme bien – la ducha callo sobre mis hombros, y por primera vez, eso no me relajo, sino que provoco que lágrimas cayeran nuevamente por mis ojos, que ya no eran felices y nunca mas lo serian.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la pieza con una toalla cubriéndome, de la parte baja de la espalda para abajo. En cuanto entre en mi pieza vi el traje negro que se extendía sobre mi cama – lo había comprado ayer – y me lo coloque en un rápido movimiento. Me mire al espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, mi aspecto era demacrado y tenia ojeras bajo los ojos. En verdad no me veía bien, ni mal, solo normal.

En cuanto salí de mi pieza me di cuenta que Billy no estaba en casa. Párese que ya se había ido a la boda… la vida es un asco, y yo estoy en medio de eso.

Debería estar feliz ya que mis hermanas estaban acá, pero no podía ser feliz si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Salí de mi casa en trayectoria hacia la línea que separaba las dos especies.

En cuanto llegue vi al vampiro que menos quería ver Edward. El estaba apoyado en un árbol con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí en medio de la maleza.

-Hola perro – me saludo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte con mala gana.

-Solo estaba saludándote – miro detrás mió – e escuchado tu pensamientos y pensé que podía hablar contigo.

-Que cosa.

-Solo quería preguntarte si te haz imprimado – me pregunto. Pensé en Bella,

-No, - dije, pero después me di cuenta que no era la respuesta correcta – no lo se, en verdad no lo se – baje la mirada apenado.

Escuche la risa del vampiro y me dio gana de matarlo. Me eche para atrás para atacarlo pero en ese momento el hablo.

-¿Estas seguro que le arias eso a Bella? – eso fue suficiente para detenerme, además no quería arruinar el traje. Si lo mataba Bella no tendría novio para la fiesta, por lo que me tuve que contener la ira.

-No te rías de mí, no es para la risa. – le gruñí.

-Pues para mi si – dijo el cuando empezó a reír de nuevo – creo que al perro lo dejaron abandonado por que el marido no quería tenerlo en la casa.

Si seguía ahí me podía trasformar y atacarlo, por lo que me di media vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que podía a un lugar en donde nadie me molestaría, por lo menos hasta la hora de la boda, un lugar donde mi vida había tomado importancia… el lugar en donde una vez repare las motos junto a Bella.

En cuanto llegue me senté en el sillón deje que todos los recuerdo abarcaran mi mente, y en ese lugar en ese momento, me puse a llorar de nuevo…

Bella P.O.V.

Luego de un gran trabajo por Alice me dio que por fin me podía mirar en el espejo, por que hasta ese momento no me había dejado, y ahora que habíamos terminado me dejaba.

Me mire en el espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, en el espejo estaba una chica nueva, mas bonita, vestida con un vestido blanco – aun mas que su piel – y sus ojos resaltaban entre toda la vestimenta.

-¿Te gusto? – me pregunto Alice.

-Si, por supuesto, es hermoso como me haz dejado… - en ese momento no hable más.

Me di cuenta que Alice miraba a la nada. Una visión. Y no sonreía, sino que estaba seria ¿seria una visión de mi? Pues no sabía. Solo lo iba a ser cuando ella saliera de su transe y me explicara que es lo que vio. El tiempo se me hizo infinito.

Cuando salio me miro con pena y luego dijo.

-No puedo creer que lo ayas hecho - ¿hecho que? – pensé que ibas a tener un final feliz con mi hermano.

-¿Que as visto Alice? – le pregunte mientras la sentaba en la cama. – dime lo que has visto.

Estuvo un rato callada para luego decir.

-A ti.

-¿Y que tiene de malo eso? – le pregunte.

-No puedo creer que me hagas hecho gastar tiempo – la mira preocupada. – no puedo creer que lo hayas echo antes de la boda.

-¿Qué es lo que as visto? Dime todo, por favor – ella suspiro.

-Te he visto con una niña – me miro la panaza y luego la acaricio. Entendí a que se refería.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? - deje la pregunta inconclusa. Ella asintió, mire mi panza - pero que tiene de malo si va a ser de Edward.

-Ese es el problema, no es de Edward – la mire confundida. La triste lleno su cara, para Lugo decirme de quien era el bebé – es de Jacob…

_**Que tal…ojala les halla gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Pero no se me ocurrió nada mas**_

_**Chao**_


	3. La boda

La boda

-¿Co…como lo… lo sabes? – le pregunte tartamudeando.

Ella negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

-Lo que vi fue a una niña, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, pero tenía tu color de piel, Bella – me dijo lentamente. – Como le has hecho esto a Edward – me regaño.

-Alice… - mire al suelo – te diré lo que paso, o mejor dicho… lo que me paso – subí la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba interesada en escuchar la historia – lo que pasa es que amo a Jacob, no sé lo que me paso… pero ayer en cuanto entro a mi pieza, no me contuve y… lo bese, por eso paso esto – indique mi panza – esto es el fruto de mi amor hacia el – sonreí, pero no duro mucho – pero no hay vuelta atrás, hoy me caso Alice, me caso con Edward.

-Lo sé, y por eso no le diré nada, ni lo pensare en la hora de la boda – me explico – lo hago porque no quiero que todo esto se venga abajo por mi culpa.

-Amo a Jacob, pero él no lo sabe, así que lo dañe por última vez, solamente para que no venga a la boda, no quiero que sufra más y sé que lo hará en la boda.

-Te entiendo Bella, preferiría mil veces que mi vampiro sufriera por mí una vez, que morir de dolor que nunca saldrá – me dijo.

-Pero… aun así, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, porque lo amo, aun más que a Edward… ¿Cómo lo tomara él? – le pregunte a Alice.

-No sé, parece que tú no se lo dices, pero eso no viene al tema, el tema es ¿Cómo se lo dirás al padre? – tenía razón.

-Pues… no se lo diré, después de lo de hoy, creo… que jamás volverá.

Y en ese momento me puse a llorar y supe que amaba al bebe que tenía en mí, lo amaba porque era la existencia de mi amor por Jacob, era mi bebe que se parecería a su padre, por lo que dice la descripción de Alice, un bebe que lo amaría y lo cuidaría más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, era mi bebe, era mi única alegría, era todo para mi, solo por el hecho de que este bebe también era de Jacob Black, su padre…

Jacob P.O.V.

Miraba el techo del garaje, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, los recuerdos de la otra noche invadían mi mente. El cuerpo color porcelana de Bella junto al mío, eran totalmente diferentes, pero aun así una combinación perfecta.

Sus manos en mi pelo, ella cuando susurró mi nombre, cuando la hice mía, esos eran los recuerdos que me atormentaban, los recuerdos que me mataban al saber que no volvería a ocurrir. Mis manos se pusieron en mi pecho, donde se supone que va el corazón y trataron de mantenerlo en el lugar, pero mi alma estaba por los suelo, siendo pisoteada por toda las personas, pero solo una en verdad dolía y ese dolor tenia nombre y todo… Bella, mi Bella.

Me levante rápido del sillón al darme cuenta la hora que era, solo faltaban unos minutos para la boda y o aquí lamentándome como un tonto, lamentándome por algo que jamás fue mío, por algo que si valía la pena, pero que nunca ganaría.

Agarre mi moto y la puse en marcha. El viento golpeaba mi cara, pero no me relajaba, todo me recordaba a ella, esta moto sobre todo, la moto en la que en los tiempos que la construí estaba con ella hablando tranquilamente, cuando poco a poco me enamore perdidamente de ella, cuando todavía no era un lobo, cuando le enseñe a andar en ellas, y después viene el bosque, cuando andaba por él con ella buscando el prado, cuando ese chupasangre la dejo botada y empezó todo, cuando atacamos a ese vampiro de piel negra y me rencontré con ella, cuando quiso abrazarme después de volver con ese vampiro, y él se lo negó, dejándome aun mas destrozado, dejándome desangrando, y los días que pase lejos de ella y aun así sin dejar de pensarla como en este mismo momento. Solo quería volver a hacerla mía.

Le preste más atención a la carretera, si no quería morir y llegar a la… boda de Bella.

En cuanto llegue me di cuenta que estaba lleno de personas, pero ella todavía no llegaba y su futuro esposo si, el que me la había quitado, el que la había dejando mal en el bosque, el que le pidió perdón después de todo lo que le hizo, el que puso peligro en su vida, el que me estaba matando, el que se iba a casar con mi forma de existir, el que vestía elegante, el que reía como un tonto, el que se llevaba lo único que quería en la vida, el que se casaba con Bella Swan.

Me acerque y lo salude como si nada hubiera ocurrido – lo que paso en la línea – le estreche la mano y lo felicite – aunque me dio ganas de no hacerlo| – lo felicite por ser el mejor y haberme ganado justamente, como dios manda.

Trate de que los recuerdos de la otra noche no me llegaran a la mente, ya que el lector de mentes podía leerlo y quien sabe que aria al saberlo, casi se me escapa algo pero me contuve y eso – si es que ese chupasangre no es algo – estuvo todo el rato sonriendo, como si se estuviera burlando de mí, yo merecía eso, pero no me dolía, la única que me podía hacer sufrir era ella, ella que yo amaba con cada célula y cada átomo que componía mi cuerpo.

Las personas corrían de un lado para otro, mientras otros hablaban o comían algo, entre toda la multitud de personas divise a mi padre y lo salude.

-Hola padre – él se dio vuela y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, pero luego fue cambiada por miedo.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ok, eso no me lo esperaba – es que no sabes en donde estamos.

-En la boda de Bella, padre lo sé todo, que tu no me hayas visto no quería decir que no sabía en donde se celebraría – le explique. El se relajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, sabía perfectamente como yo que este día me destrozaría lo que me quedaba de felicidad.

Me volví a sentar y contemple las personas que entraban a la boda y saludaban al esposo, a… Edward, lo saludaban y se fundían el montón de gente que había en ese lugar.

El tiempo se me hacia largo, se me hacia largo solo porque ella no estaba conmigo, solo porque no la veía, por que aun no llegaba al casarse y olvidarme por completo, yo que le había arreglado el corazón y al mismo tiempo enamorado de lo hermoso que era cuidarlo, pero nada más podía hacer, solo por que el me lo quito de las manos cuando yo de distraje por un segundo, y me sigo preguntando como serian las cosas si hubiera besado a Bella en la cocina y no le hubiera respondido de esa forma al chupasangre, que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera tirado por el acantilado, que hubiera pasado, era un conjunto de palabras que cambian el rumbo de las cosas.

Todos empezaron a entrar en la iglesia y yo solo los seguí.

En cuanto todos se sentaron, yo me senté en el último banco, que increíblemente estaba vacío, y espere a que la esposa llegara del brazo con su padre, para poder casarse.

Agudice mi oído cuando sentí que un auto se acercaba, era ella, se acercaba con la duende cilla que nunca la dejaba sola, se acercaba a paso lento, de un rato para otro se escucho la voz de Charlie, se escucho cuando la tomo de el brazo y cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta, la boda estaba por empezar.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al ser mas bonito que podía haber en la faz de la tierra, el vestido se le veía muy bien, sus mejilla coloradas como siempre, el maquillaje le quedaba a la perfección, estaba perfecta, como siempre.

Me miro y una tristeza invadió su rostro, eso significaba que no me quería en su boda, eso me dolió, nunca pensé que ella no me iba a querer ver.

Caminaron a paso lento por todo el recorrido, Charlie se veía feliz de que su hija se casara, pero no sabía con quien se casaba de verdad y la cara de Bella no mostraba expresión alguna, no sabía si estaba feliz o no. En cuanto terminaron el recorrido Edward le extendió la mano y ella la tomo entre la suya – hasta ese gesto me dolía – se pusieron en frente uno del otro y se miraron fijamente, para luego mirar al señor que los haría marido y mujer.

La ceremonia empezó, en ese momento todo se hizo corto y solo me acuerdo que cuando puse atención de nuevo a lo que decían me di cuenta que era la pregunta, la pregunta que me mataría.

-¿Edward Cullen, aceptaría a Isabella Swan como esposa? Para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe - ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? Me están tomando el pelo.

El vampiro hablo.

-Sí, acepto.

Ahora el señor se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Isabella Swan, aceptaría a Edward Cullen como esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Bella miraba a Edward, atónita.

En ese momento no aguante mas y salí corriendo de la iglesia, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, no me importaba que la gente se diera cuenta de lo rápido que corría, solo quería que el dolor de mi pecho desapareciera, quería morir, quería que todo acabara, quería que ella fuera para mi…

Bella P.O.V.

-Sí, acepto – dijo Edward.

El señor que nos había hablado me miro a mí.

-¿Isabella Swan, aceptaría a Edward Cullen como esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe. – me pregunto.

Yo no dije nada, pues no quería.

En eso ocurrió algo que me devasto, el padre de mi bebe, que estaba en la última fila, salió corriendo, su partida me dejo mal, su figura se desvaneció a medida que se alejaba.

Todas las personas salieron de su asombro y me miraron a mí, todos tenía los ojos puestos en mi y los oídos puestos en mi réplica. Yo no podía hablar.

-¿Y qué dices Bella? – me pregunto Edward.

Abrí la boca, estaba muy segura de mi respuesta…

_**Aquí otro capítulo, si los deje en preguntas… se los diré, en cuanto me dejen comentarios.**_

_**Chao.**_


	4. Sufriendo una vez más

Sufriendo una vez más

Mi decisión cambiaria el rumbo de las cosas, era la línea entré la felicidad y la desgracia, entre la vida eterna y la mortal, elegir entre el padre de mi bebe y el que tal vez no la recibiría, entre el vampiro y mi licantropodo. Una decisión de la que no había vuelta atrás, pero… yo quería hacer mi vida y esa vida se encontraba en mi decisión, en mi respuesta, en lo que yo diría.

-No – mire a Edward – lo siento, pero lo elijo a el, lo amo a el – su semblante era inexpresivo… hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

-Ese chucho, lo matare – apretó los puños – es un maldito perro…

Lo detuve.

-¡No! – Todas las personas presente me quedaron mirando – no querrás dejar a mi hija si su padre – solté sin pensar. Alice se llevo una mano a la cabeza y yo a mi boca.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro y luego vino el silencio. Mi padre se me acerco y puso una mano en mi hombro, lo mire y vi como estaba apenado. Luego Emily se me acerco y me abrazo, luego el pequeño Seth hizo lo mismo. Solo ellos estaban felices por mí, los chicos solo se quedaron en sus lugares atónitos, mirándome con la boca abierta de par en par, al igual que los demás.

-¡Que haz dicho! – me grito Edward -¡como me haz hecho esto! – Apunto a la salida – vete, vete y no quiero volver a verte.

Los chicos salieron de su transe y se fueron al lado mió para protegerme, mientras mi padre exclamo.

-Mejor baja la voz jovencito – le regaño.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme vuelta me di cuenta que era Emily, con una expresión triste. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Los chicos me elevaron y me sacaron de la boda, mientras mi papá no dejaba de reclamar que me bajaran.

-Déjalos – le dije – solo quieren ayudarme – mi padre no dijo nada, y se quedo parado viendo como me llevaban.

Al rato los árboles no cubrieron, dejándonos cubiertos a la vista de todos. El paso disminuyo cuando – entre los brazos de Quil – divise la casita de Emily y Sam.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro y me desmaye…

Jacob P.O.V.

El sonido del agua era una molestia para mis oídos, ya había pasado un día entero desde la boda, y yo aquí lamentándome no tenerla a mi lado, con su dulce risa que era música para mis oídos, su fragancia todavía me envolvía y mi cuerpo la pedía.

Era raro que no tenga noticias de los chicos, que no se hayan transformado. Pero que mas da cuando quieres estar solo como yo, mi soledad era todo y los recuerdo la única forma de que no me valla a la locura, cada hora que pasaba era una forma de recordarla y preguntarme que estaría haciendo, de preguntarme por que todo huele igual que ella, por que cada cosa que veo, cada cosa que toco o siento que esta detrás de mi, pienso en ella… Debería olvidarla, pero no puedo, tratar no es una solución y el tiempo no ayudaba si quería que fuera rápido, nada funcionaba, nada savia, estaba cayendo por un pozo sin fondo.

Tenia que regresara mi casa, tenía que ver a Billy y decirle que estoy bien – aunque en verdad nunca lo estaré – y luego volver a escapar. Pero el deseo de verla feliz me negaba todo lo que tenia planeado hacer, quería verla sonreír, quería verla sonrojarse, quería volver a hacerla mía.

Una lágrima broto por mi peluda mejilla de lobo, ¿Los lobos lloraban? Pues la evidencia de mi lágrima decía que si, pero… se supone que no debo llorar, que soy fuerte, o por lo menos eso creo, cuando estoy con ella… y aquí me hallo de nuevo pensando en Bella.

Corrí para que el dolor cesara… pero tampoco servia, nada la podía sacar de mi corazón ni de mis pensamientos, nada, esa era la palabra correcta a todos mis problemas, nada que me sanara, nada que podía hacer, nada que me aliviara, nada que me salvara.

Tenia ganas de a matar al que me la quito, el que había ganado limpiamente, yo era el perdedor que no quería aceptar la verdad, yo era el imperfecto que no la pudo enamorar, el es el perfecto, perfecto solo por ser un chupasangre, perfecto solo por que tubo mas años que yo para aprender a enamorar a la chica de sus sueño, yo soy el perro vagabundo – como me dijo el – que han echado a la calle por el esposo no quería tenerlo dentro de la casa, yo era solamente un chico mas que perdió, una chico que peleo por algo que no se podía compartir, el que fue barrido justamente, el que solamente estaba corriendo convertido en un lobo, el que nunca tomaba un "no" por respuesta, el que se enamoro perdidamente de una chica que jamás le perteneció. Solo era el débil, casi humano Jacob Black.

El era Edward Cullen, el perfecto, el genial, el esplendido, el que Bella arriesgo su vida por salvarlo, el que era eterno y podía hacerla eterna, el que la pondrá en mi contra, el único en su especie, el era un vampiro que quitaba vidas sin chupar su sangre y solo por eso era único.

En cuanto me di cuenta estaba en frente de mi casa, mire para adentro y me di cuenta que mi padre no estaba presente. Entre luego de transformarme en humano y me puse los mismos vaqueros que use la noche en que visite a Bella, mi primera y ultima noche con ella.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a… nuestro tronco en donde me encontré a Quil mirando el mar, lo miraba triste y eso me sorprendió, el nunca estaba triste, a lo menos si ocurría algo terrible se ponía así, el problema era ¿Qué lo entristecía? Por lo que me acerque a preguntar.

-Hola Quil.

-Jacob - dijo el levantándose de un salto - ¿Dónde haz estado? – me pregunto.

-Por ahí… pero a quien le interesa… solo quería saber por que estabas triste.

-Ha… bueno… veras, mejor que te lo diga Bella. – no, por que ella, por que Bella. – pero no estaba triste, estaba pensando, en… algo.

-Dime - le suplique.

-No puedo, es una orden que nadie te lo diga, ella no quiere que lo sepas al menos que ella te lo diga.

¿Qué era tan importante que no me quería decir?, ¿Qué hacia Bella aquí? Pero yo no podía verla, no podía hablarle sabiendo que solo me iba a dañar mas, que solo yo era un muñeco de trapo para ella. No podría mirarla a los ojos sin que los recuerdos de la otra noche me invadan y una vez más me lastimen. Si la volvía a ver le diría que me he imprimado, aunque eso sea una estúpida y fea mentira.

-Bueno, si no me lo dices… nadie lo hará, lo descubriré yo solo – y dicho esto salí corriendo a mi garaje, ese lugar ya no seria tranquilo para mi, por lo menos por ahora, que estaba siendo ocupado por mi "amigo" que no me quería decir - o no podía – que demonios pasaba.

Entre a mi garaje y me senté en el sillón, no quería reparar autos o motos – pero la mía la había dejado en la boda - solo por que me recordaría a ella, mi vida era un asco… o mejor dicho, se había vuelto una porquería inservible, solo no moría por que el dolor era un poco soportable, o solo por que la vida no quiere que yo sea feliz…

Bella P.O.V.

Me encontraba sentada viendo el bosque, para ver si un lobo castaño se atravesaba por ahí, para ver si me quería verme… desde ayer, en cuanto me desmaye, Emily me prometió que no le dirían nada a Jacob sobre mi embarazo, y Sam le había ordenado a los chicos que no se trasformaran por un corto tiempo, solo para que Jacob no supiera lo que pensaban. Yo quería decirle, pero quería que supiera cuando yo y no otra persona se lo digiera, quería ver su rostro lleno de felicidad y sus ojos brillando como siempre, quería amarlo, quería demostrárselo, pero no podía si el no me lo permitía.

Nunca podía olvidar la noche en que fuimos solo uno, la noche en que yo le demostré mi amor, la noche en que nos amamos como nunca antes, la noche en que mi pequeña barriga recibió a una bebe suya, la noche en que me dejo marcada de porvida.

Acaricie mi panza que a pesar de que solo llevaba dos días, ya estaba creciendo, crecía con esa magnitud por que era la hija de un licantropodo, y como Emily me había explicado, los bebes crecían rápido para después poder tener otro y así que la manada crezca apresuradamente.

Charlie había tomado las cosas mal, pero aun así no me había castigado… Reneé fue caso raro, ella… me felicito, se puso alegre, pero al saber que su padre no estaba conmigo en esos momentos la enfureció un poco, por lo que yo le tuve que explicar que teníamos que hablar y todo se solucionaría. Eso creo.

Mire mi panza y volví a sonreír, mi pequeña ya pateaba mi vientre, eso era lo único que me alegraba el día, mi bebe, ella iba a ser mujer, por lo que me había dicho Alice, de la cual no tenia información desde ese día, y tenia que sacar un nombre para mi bebe, la llamaría… Caroline. Mi pequeña Caroline, la bebe del verdadero amor de mi vida, Jacob Black.

Me levante dispuesta en ir a la Push, depuse de todo yo no estaba castigada, solo me había embarazado del hombre que amo, y no cualquiera que se me cruzara por el camino. Tome las llaves de mi auto y lo arranque lo máximo que podía… aunque el viaje igual se me hizo largo.

En cuanto divise la casa mi corazón dio un vuelco de alergia, alegría de que lo volvería a ver.

Me baje de mi dinosaurio y corrí al garaje, donde pensé que estaría, ya que ese era su lugar preferido. No me equivoque, el estaba ahí durmiendo, con ojeras pequeñas debajo de los parpados y un rostro mojado por el llanto. Eso me formó que me estremeciera de dolor, de su dolor que me demostraban sus lágrimas.

Me acerqué a el y lo desperté. En cuanto abrió sus ojos y me vio, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios… pero no duro mucho, para luego ser cambiada por una mascara fría que no mostraba sentimiento alguno y se levanto empujándome un poco para atrás.

-Jake – lo abrase, pero raramente el no me lo restituyó, solo se quedo quieto, tuve miedo. – Jacob te he estado esperando, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, quería decirte que… - me interrumpió.

-Decirme que Bella – dijo tajante – que no me quieres, que lo prefieres a el, eso me querías decir, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pues ya te ahorre las molestias por que yo ya lo se, me lo haz dicho un montón de veces indirectamente.

No aguante mas y lo bese, lo bese en los labios, pero me dolió al ver que el no se movía, que no me devolvía el beso. Me alejo de su cara con sus manos.

-No se para que estas aquí, si ya te casaste con ese chupasangre – su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra – solo quieres volver a hacerme daño.

-Eso no es cierto, estoy aquí por que quiero decirte que… - nuevamente me interrumpió.

-Ándate – me ordeno indicando la salida – yo ya no te amo Bella, me he imprimado – sus palabras me hiriendo como nunca antes –no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, solo quiero que te alejes de mi y me dejes hacer mi vida – dicho esto salio y se convirtió en el gran lobo castaño que es. Dejando totalmente sola y destrozada.

Este día, este 5 de Julio, me estaba matando, me mataba dolorosamente, sabia que mi bebe no tendría padre, este 5 de Julio no lo iba a olvidar, si lo olvidaba, era por que solamente había perdido la razón, había muerto junto a los recuerdos de Jacob Black…

_**¿Les gusto?... ojala que si, pues me dolió mucho hacer esta historia…**_

_**Pero que mas se le puede hacer, mi historia es así.**_

_**Ustedes creen que Jacob fue muy duro con Bella, yo creo que si.**_

_**Chao, se despide mi parte buena.**_


	5. Septiembre

Septiembre

Nuevamente me desperté sentada en la ventana mirando para afuera de ella, donde, en cualquier momento podía aparecer mi lobo.

Dos meses han pasado, dos meses desde que el me dejo, dos meses desde que el se imprimo, dos meses de embarazo, pero parecían cuatro, en verdad no importaba, el corazón me dolía más que la ves en que Edward me dejo, no necesitaba dormir para tener pesadillas sobre… el , cuando los recuerdo invadían mi mente, sentía que mi corazón lo ponían a fuego vivo, y luego gritaba de dolor, gritaba por que sabia que lo había perdido todo, que nada me quedaba en la vida, nada además de mi ángel caído de el cielo, que en mi vientre descansaba cómodo, algo que tenia que disfrutar.

Posicione mi cabeza entre mis piernas y cerré los ojos, las imágenes de esa noche llegaron instantemente a mi mente, sentí como el mi pecho se rompía y mi corazón lo ponían nuevamente en fuego vivo. Grite de dolor, grite como hacia a cada rato que lo recordaba, como lo haría en un montón de tiempo mas… Charlie llego corriendo a mi pieza para ver si todo estaba bien, sentí como se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, como lo hacia siempre para aliviar el dolor… como muchas otras veces no funcionó, el dolor seguía presente y mis gritos y llantos lo demostraban, demostraban mi desgracia.

Charlie no se separo de mi, era increíble que mi padre no me haya hecho devolverme a mi antiguo hogar como la otra vez, pero no podía negar que las cosas habían cambiado. Mi padre ya no quería encontrarse a… el. Por que si se lo encontraba lo arrestaba – por lo menos eso me había dicho – no invitaba mucho a Billy a la casa, pasaba mas tiempo en la casa conmigo, siempre lo escuchaba maldecir a el, se comportaba mas como el padre que nunca tuve, comprendió cuando le dije que este año no quería ir a la universidad, quería tomar el rol como abuelo a tan temprana edad y, lo único bueno de todo esto, éramos mas cercanos.

Mi llanto no cesaba, sabia el tiempo que me quedaba para caer dormida en los brazos de mi padre – solo lo lograba si pensaba que era el – pero después de eso caería en las pesadillas mas vividas, mas dolorosas y volvería a sufrir de nuevo, una vez mas, no seria la ultima vez ni la primera que sufro por amor, pero el dolor no era tolerable, por lo que me moría en mi pensamientos. Estaba peor que un zombi, si antes se me veía mal cuando Edward me dejo, ahora era peor, ni siquiera me podía levantar de la ventana, me tenia que ayudar y no comía, solo lo hacia por que Charlie me la traía a mi habitación, y solo comía por mi bebe, no hablaba, solo lloraba y gritaba, siempre en mis pensamientos, que eran mi recuerdos y mi profundo dolor. La casa estaba sucia, yo no la limpiaba, una vez que me vi al espejo – que estaba en la cómoda, al lado de la ventana – me di cuenta que la que estaba ahí no era yo, era otra chica, una chica demacrada, alguien que parecía muerta, alguien que solo se notaba que estaba viva por que su pecho subía y bajaba en su corta respiración. Solo podía mirar al bosque, muchas veces día y noche, en cuanto el sol y la luna estaban presentes lo recordaba y el llanto me envolvía. Si antes no reía, ahora mi cara no tenía expresión alguna, estaba vacía. Si antes no podía dormir, ahora no podía estar de ninguna de las dos formas, en resumen, todo me atormentaba.

Poco a poco caí dormida en los brazos de mi padre, pensando que eran los brazos de mi lobo, mi protector, mi sol personal, mi calentador, el padre de Caroline, su hija.

Soñé, soñé nuevamente, soñé que el me dejaba y se iba con otra, se iba con una chica de pelo colorín y largo, su pelo ondulado junto a sus ojos azules la hacían verse mas bonita, era la imprimación de el.

Me encontré tumbada en el suelo, apretando mis manos en un puño, me las apretaba tan fuerte que llego a salir sangre de ellas, mi grito era incontrolable, mis lagrimas eran imparables… y ahí, en ese lugar, una vez mas, sufrí por amor, yo nunca iba a ser feliz.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro y lo último que vi. Fue a mi padre gritando mi nombre, con lágrimas en los ojos…

Jacob P.O.V.

(_Para esto les pido que escuchen la canción llamada: "Llueve por dentro" de Luis Fonsi, muy atentos a la letra)_

Corría sin razón, corría por el bosque negro, corría por dolor. Mis pies no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzarla, todo yo era lento, todo yo era inútil.

Mi Bella caminaba al acantilado, caminaba al el con lágrimas en los ojos, caminaba a paso lento por lasa rocas que lo bordeaban. Mi corazón al verla tan indefensa, se achico de dolor, quería tenerla en mis brazos y acariciarla, quería besarla… pero mis pies eran demasiado lentos, cada paso que daba retrocedía, me alejaba mas de mi pequeña he indefensa Bella.

La manillas del reloj se escuchaban en mis oídos, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Sabía que la perdería si no llegaba a tiempo, sabía que no podría decirle lo que siento si no llegaba a tiempo…

Mi Bella dio un paso a la nada y… cayó al enfebrecida agua del mar, cayo a lo que seria su perdición y la mía… en cuanto toco el agua vi. Como se hundió y jamás salio, la llame… nada, la volví a llamar… nada de nuevo, seguía corriendo pero era demasiado tarde, todo lo que me importaba en este mundo ya no existía.

-Despierta Jacob, por favor, despierta – me sacudía Rachel. Abrí los ojos y con un grito me incorpore en la cama. Mi corazón latía desbocado y me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas, mis lagrimas.

-¿Qué...Que a pasado? – pregunte cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana y mi padre estaban en mi pieza mirándome preocupados y… ¿miedo? No debería tener miedo, esta vez no era la primera vez que me despertaba llorando por un sueño similar.

-Nuevamente haz estado gritando su nombre – me dijo serio mi padre, miro a Rachel y esta salio de la pieza dejándome solo a mi y a mi padre – hijo, debes saber que verte así le duele mucho a tu hermana, sabes que por esa misma razón se que con nosotros, tiene miedo de que intentes algo indebido.

-De que me…Ho – me di cuenta a que se refería. No quería que me tire por un acantilado o algo por el estilo. – padre sabes perfectamente que yo no haría eso.

-Lo se, pero también se, quien atormenta tus sueños hijo, es Bella – el pecho me ardió de dolor – se que la amas, pero deberlas dejarla ya… es que n vez como te ha dejado… como la haz dejado a ella – dijo en un susurró.

L o mire con los ojos como platos, yo que sepa, ella no se caso con el chupasangre, que lo dejo botado, pero todavía no sabia la razón de por que. Por eso mismo me odiaba, por haberla dejado llorando mientras me fundía en el bosque luego de mentirle, luego de dañarla. Me sentía como basura, me sentía como un perro faldero, un hijo de puta.

-¿Qué le pasa a…Bella? – yo seguía amándola, pero no me atrevía a ir a su casa, no me atrevía ir a su casa por miedo a como racionara ella.

-Charlie me ha llamado furioso que ella esta en el hospital.

-¡En el hospital ¿Por qué? - le pregunte preocupado.

-No debería decírtelo en este momento, se que odiaras a muchos depuse de esto, sobretodo si es un tema delicado como este – bajo la mirada al suelo – Bella te ama hijo, no se caso por eso con Edward, yo fui cómplice de la pelea que casi hubo entre especies. Ella esta mal hijo, desde que la dejaste Charlie me ha dicho que no para de mirar por la ventana, que casi no come que solo lo ase por su… - se callo de golpe – por su bien – me di cuenta que mentía – que no habla y que lo único que sale de su boca son llantos y gritos de dolor.

-Pensé que tu ya no lo ibas a ver más – le sentencie.

-Eso me lo dijo cuando me advirtió que no te quería ver, me dijo que si tú te cruzabas en su camino, te arrestaría como jefe de policía que es. – suspiro y prosiguió – Bella, en verdad ya no se parece a la Bella que conocíamos, ella esta como muerta – me estremecí de dolor al pensar en eso, mi Bella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa – hoy en la noche Charlie corrió a su cama al escuchar los gritos de su hija y lo que se encontró lo dejo mal. – cerró la boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunte a pesar de que todo esto me hacia daño en el pecho.

Suspiro y prosiguió.

-La encontró en el piso, llorando y sangrando… llamo al hospital y la han recibido, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero nada grabe, se esta recuperando.

Me levante dispuesto a ir al hospital a verla, ha ver a mi razón de seguir viviendo, de seguir respirando. La mano de Rachel me tomo por el hombro y me detuvo, no iba a lucha contra mi hermana.

-¿Qué quiere Rachel?

-¿A dónde vas hermano? – escuche como su voz detonaba tristura.

-¿Yo?...he… pues…

-Ibas a verla si estaba bien, es eso, pero no te lo permito, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo haces hermano, no quiero verte peor de lo que ya estas. – su semblante mostraba el dolor, dolor que no era ni siquiera la mínima parte del mió, pero si cierta parte.

-Si iba a verla, y lo are, por favor no me detengas, que sabes a la perfección que no me gusta pelear contigo, ni mi padre. – le suplique.

En ese momento llego mi padre y se puso al lado de Rachel, la miro y esta asintió con la cabeza. Saco su mano de mi hombro.

-Eso quiere decir que si me dejaran ir – no era una pregunta. Mi padre negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Primero tienes que ir preparado para lo que te espera – me dijo serio. – un tema delicado que es muy importante.

Me senté en el sillón, que me traía más recuerdos de ella, sobretodo cuando se reía de mis chistes o cuando escuchaba atenta a mis conversaciones u historias.

-¿Qué es importante padre? – le pregunte.

-Tienes que saber hijo que cuando uno toma decisiones, tiene que hacerlas incluyendo las consecuencias, y creo que tu incluiste las consecuencias de cuando fuiste a la casa de Bella, la noche antes de su boda – que atónito ¿Cómo sabia eso? Mi padre leyó mi expresión – me lo ha contado Charlie, por lo menos ella se lo contó a el y el a mi.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las decisiones? – le pregunte para salir del tema.

-Las consecuencias hijo – miro al suelo y luego dijo – Bella esta embarazada, va a tener una hija tuya…

_**Solo dejen comentarios, por favor.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Tal vez algunos quedaran en shock, y otros quedaran en la nada… Bueno lo mejor que puedo dar de mi.**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

Los personajes son de la escritora de el libro.


	6. La casi no notada imprimación

La casi no notada imprimación

Me quede en la nada, mi mente vagaba en aquella noche en que todo había cambiado, mi primera vez con Bella – para los dos, no solo para mi – Bella apretando mus manos en mi espalda, mi manos invadiendo su piel tan suave como el durazno y blanca como la nieve, su nombre saliendo de mis labios en un susurro – eso lo disfruto – yo en ella, invadiéndola por completo, nuestros labios juntos en una danza interminable, entregándonos el amor que profesábamos con nuestros cuerpos, sus delicadas y lindas manos acariciando mi pecho, ya tratándola con la máxima delicadeza, ella llamándome por mi nombre mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a mi, el único que la amaba perdidamente, el único que no dejaba de pensar en ella, el único que era un total idiota, el que la pierde en este mismo instante mientras esta atrapado en sus pensamientos, el que siente que el corazón le salta de felicidad mientras ella se acerca… yo era el lobo que se enamoro de la dulce y humana que tenia nombre y apellido, Bella Swan, la dueña de mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. A Bella la amo con todo lo que me compone – y tal vez mucho más – se que ella también siente lo mismo por mi, ¿Pero será de la misma forma que yo a ella? No lo sabia, solo ella podía responder a esa pregunta, pero no podía por que estaba en el hospital. Ella es y siempre será mi perfección humana, un amor que asta llenaría el vació del espacio, un amor que se parecía a la… imprimación.

Pero esa noche, no fue solo un simple descuido de parte mía y de Bella, mas bien fue… una noche de amor, un tiempo en el nuestros cuerpos solo se hicieron uno y nos amamos con todo lo que teníamos, una noche en que las estrella brillaron mas que nunca, el tiempo de se detuvo, y los cosmos estuvieron en silencio para escuchar la maravillosa unión que se producían en la casa de Bella, mi Bella.

Mi rostro estaba inexpresivo, vano de expresión. Pero lo peor de todo era que no sabia como me sentía, mi cabeza estaba confundida, estaba volando en el espacio que creaba mi cerebro, mi loco y atontado cerebro, uno al que nada le paresia cuerdo en esos momentos, el que se encontraba en shock por las palabras dichas por mi padre.

En cuanto mi cerebro se empezó a calmar pude hacerme preguntas sobre lo que sentía ¿tristeza?, ¿Alegría?, ¿Esperanzas?, ¿Decepción?, ¿Desesperación?, ¿Amor?, ¿Pena?, ¿Miedo?, ¿Confusión?, ¿Valentía?, ¿Egoísta?, ¿Idiota?, ¿Emocionado?...

… Poco a poco todo me pareció cuerdo y mis sentimientos se empezaron a poner en orden, por fin sabia lo que sentí, y eso eran esperanzado, alegre y miedo, mucho miedo.

Me sentí esperanzado por que la recuperaría, seria mía de nuevo, le podría demostrar todo mi amor, la consentiría para que se de cuenta de que la amo, que nunca me imprime y nunca lo are. Alegría solo por la simple razón de que la tendría al lado mió de por vida, solo si ella me aceptaba después de todo esto. Miedo a como la perdería si no me quería de vuelta, a como reaccionaria Charlie al verme en el hospital, a que ella ya no me ame como antes, miedo a que algo malo le suceda, a que muera ella y mi bebe, no quería perderlas a ninguna de las dos y por como estaban las cosas no sabia de su estado, ella eran mis dos milagros, mis dos ángeles caídos del cielo, pero por como me lo había dicho Billy, ella era una niña, solo lo se por que uso las palabras "va a tener una hija tuya" eso me lo había dicho todo, las palabras adecuadas, las palabras que no olvidaría, aunque pase cien años.

-¿Estas bien hijo? – pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que no me movia. – parese que hubiera sido mejor que me lo guardara.

-Soy… padre – las palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron sumamente hermosas, tanto que sentí que explotaría de alegría. – Voy a ser padre – no sabia exactamente si estaba riendo.

-Si… ya eres padre – me miro de arriba para abajo – pero tan en cuenta que aun eres muy joven, que tienes que saber las consecuencias que estas tomando, en como lo aras, en como lo tomo Charlie al saberlo, en que aras con la bebe, en como la cuidaras y a Bella – miro para otro lado – esto es una gran compromiso, y la pregunta de el millón es ¿Estas dispuesto a cuidar a un bebe?

Aunque todavía andaba algo confuso nunca en la vida había estado más seguro de algo,

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que si! – Le dije – como diría que no, si yo la sigo amando, si sigo soñando todas las noches con ella – dicho esto me levante del sillón y de me dirigí a la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba cubierta por Rachel que me miraba preocupada. – No quiero meterme con ustedes – me giré y mire a mi padre a los ojos – por favor – suplique.

Miro el suelo fijamente, mientras pensaba, por unos segundos y luego suspiro derrotado.

-Primero tienes que pensar las cosas con calma y no hacer las cosas al lote – levante una ceja – piensa en que vas a hacer, en que le dirás a Bella, en que le dirás a Charlie, en que le dirás a su madre, pero prométeme que decidirás las cosas después de que las pienses.

-Te lo prometo – tenia razón, primero tenia que pensar en las cosas con tranquilidad. Con mi mente echa un alboroto mire a Rachel que seguía en la puerta – por favor Rachel – ella solo bajo la mirada y luego se aparto. Salí de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta dije mis ultimas palabras – Te prometí que lo pensare, pero eso no me impedirá que la valla a ver, de un modo otro elidiré por ella y mi bebe, solo por que la amo, estoy enamorado hasta los pies y eso nadie me lo ara cambiar. – y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque.

En cuanto estuve lo suficiente mente adentrado en el bosque, entre en fase para que mi mente mi pecho dejara de sufrir por estúpidos sentimientos humanos… Pero aun así no funciono, mi corazón todavía la añoraba.

Corrí en dirección a el acantilado donde toda mi vida había dado un jiro de 180 grados, el acantilado en donde Bella se había tirado, en donde la médium vino y se la llevo a donde es tal _Edward_. Ese nombre era como un insulto para mi y ojala lo fuera para todos, el había lastimado a mi Bella… debo de dejar de pensar en ella.

Sentí como una mente entro en contacto, al rato me di cuenta que era Quil y que quería hablar conmigo. Al poco tiempo llego al lado mió y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros.

"_Hola"_ le salude con pena.

"_Hola" _me respondió el.

"¿_crees que estaría bien si suelto algunas cosas contigo? Bueno, sin que te rías" _sentí como asintió a trabes de la mente lupina. Mire el suelo y seguí "_no se que hacer, pensé que estar en mi forma lobuna me ayudaría a pensar mejor" _le explique.

"_¿Pensar en que?". _me pregunto.

Tenia que contarle lo que me había dicho mi padre, pues el no tenia la menor idea de que yo era padre, de que Bella esperaba una hija mía.

"_Con que es mujer" _dijo Quil _"Pensé que iba a ser hombre, por lo menos eso aposte con Jared, ¡Rayos! He perdido mi apuesta…_" Lo interrumpí.

"_Espera. Espera, ¿tu sabias que Bella esperaba un hijo mió?" _sentí como se tensó y pensó que metió la pata _"Ya la haz metido así que habla" _Le dije desafiante.

"_Sam me va a matar por esto, el nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada hasta que tu sepas, pero párese que tu padre ya se adelanto, y solo por eso me he salvado de que no me cuelguen…"_

"_Habla de lo que te pregunte y no les des mas vueltas al asunto" _Le gruñí. _"¿Desde cuando lo sabes, desde cuando lo saben todos que yo no me he enterado de nada?"_

"_Desde el día de la boda… lo siento, pero nos dijo que no te lo dijéramos" _me dijo arrepentido.

"_Y ustedes le hacen caso, por no saber eso a tiempo la he lastimado, la he lastimado diciéndole que me he imprimado" _Suspiré y me calle por un rato para que se me pase el enojo… funciono "_Pensé que si la dejaba la olvidaría, no se por que cada vez que me meto en mi mente ella esta ahí, es como si estuviera…"_

"_Imprimado" _Termino el.

"_Exacto"_

"_¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta, solo lo digo por que yo se que es la imprimación, que tu si estas imprimado Jacob, cuando me meto en tu mente me doy cuenta de que no recuerdas el rostro de ninguna chica" _Trate de recordar cualquier cara que no sea la de Bella… Ninguna llego a mi mente.

"_Eso quiere decir que estoy imprimado de Bella" _El asintió, pero esta vez con su cabeza de lobo. _"No, eso es imposible, yo lo sabría"_

"_Tengo una teoría de por que no te diste cuenta"_

"_Prosigue"_

"_Lo que pasa es que tu estas tan enamorado de ella, que la imprimación apenas se noto, solo uno se da cuenta por que, mi mal no recuerdo, tu nunca dejas de pensar en ella, nunca la haz odiado a pesar de que lo que te ha hecho, y a pesar de que ya la lastimaste quieres nunca haberlo hecho, te sientes como basura, y cuando no la vez la quieres tener todo el rato al lado tuyo" _Me di cuenta de que tenia razón, yo estaba imprimado de Bella, que inteligente era "_Gracias"_ dijo al escuchar mis pensamientos.

"_No te halagues tanto, que de esto tú su sabes" _le regañe_ "Si me das permiso tengo algo que hacer, es algo de lo que no me puedo negar" _

Y dicho esto salí de fase y me puse mis pantalones. Camine por el bosque mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Quil y en la razón que tenia, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Yo estaba imprimado de Bella, pero el amor que sentía por ella me había confundido, haciéndome pensar que nunca me imprime, por esa razón no la podía sacar de mi mente, por eso la sigo amando, y la amo aun mas cuando no la veo, por eso siento que la vida es un asco si ella no esta conmigo.

Llegue a mi casa y suspire al otro lado de la puerta, la abrí y me di cuenta que nadie estaba dentro de ella, fui a mi pieza a buscar una polera, solo para que no me miraran raro en el hospital. Todo ya estaba bien pensado y planeado…

_**Aquí otro capitulo, les suplico que lean "Por que te elegí"**_

_**Esa historia fue la primera que escribí, pero la libreta en donde estaba se me perdió, y apenas la encontré el otro día y me dije "Por que no ponerla, antes de que alguien mas me gane la idea" y la escribí.**_

_**Espero que la disfruten. Mi primera creación.**_

_**Chao. **_


	7. Caroline Alice Black

Caroline Alice Black

Entre en el hospital y me dirigí a la regordeta señora que atendía, en sima de un escritorio había una cantidad de hojas increíbles, a la cual ella miraba como si no fueran nada… me acerqué para preguntar.

-Disculpe señorita – la señora levanto la mirada y leí la placa en donde decía su nombre – perdón… señora Lisa – me corregí - ¿Me podría decir en donde queda la habitación de la señora Isabella Swan?

La señora busco en los cajones y de estos saco un libro grueso. Lo ojeo y luego levanto su mirada. Se mostraba triste. Pensé lo peor.

-Esta… - miro su hoja de nuevo – en la pieza 69 señor…

-Jacob. ¿Me puede decir en que dirección esta la sala?

-Pasando la cafetería. Pero tenga cuidado, su estado es muy delicado, puede decaer en cualquier momento y… puede que mueran las dos – la información de la señora me demacraba el pecho. Por lo que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, en velocidad humana.

En cuanto me acrece a la cafetería sentí como el olor de Charlie me golpeaba la nariz. Pero para mi suerte no provenía de la pieza 69, sino que de la mismísima cafetería. Me detuve y mire para adentro de esta, a trabes de la puerta de cristal.

Charlie estaba triste, sentado de manera que se notaba que estaba cansado y con un café en la mesa. Lo miraba y se notaba que estaba fundido en sus pensamientos. Su cara demostraba todo el sufrimiento de su única hija, de la única que es dueña de mi corazón.

No quise seguir perturbándome con tan horrorosa escena, tenia que estar listo para la que venia a continuación, una que me aria odiarme hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Camine a paso lento, hasta que me encontré en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en donde descansaba. Puse mi mano en la manilla y en ese preciso momento me acobarde más de lo que ya estaba. Quite mi mano dispuesto a irme, camine de regreso a la entrada… pero en cuanto pase por la cafetería vi a Charlie. Eso fue suficiente para que me devolviera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente frete la pieza en donde descansaba mis dos ángeles.

Reuní el valor para girar la manilla entre en un rápido movimiento inhumano. Nadie me vio.

No me atreví a subir la mirada. Tenía miedo. Por lo que entre arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo, se podría decir que paresia un cachorro pidiendo disculpas. Pero en cuanto levante la mirada me di cuenta que Bella no estaba despierta, sino que dormía con una mueca de terror en la cara.

Pero esa no era mi Bella. Por lo menos por fuera no se parecía a ella. Esta nueva chica era mucho mas flaca, tenia el cabello opaco, su cara paresia que la habían bañado en nieve, sus manos estaban vendadas por una fina tela que solo dejaba descubiertas las uñas – unas uñas ensangrentadas – unos labios que apenas se notaban por ser un poco más oscuros que toda su piel, sus parpados estaban purpúreos y cansados. Pero aun en ese estado y momento sabia que era mi Bella.

Los latidos de su corazón eran pausados, como si estuvieran sin fuerzas para avanzar o latir por más tiempo. Acompañados de unos rápidos y chicos que se movían con desesperación.

Baje mi mirada hasta el bultito que sobresalía entre las sabanas. Un bultito que solo quería decir una cosa en especial "bebe".Una perfecta palabra en este momento.

Me acerque y alargué mi mano… hasta que lo toque. Moví mi mano de arriba para abajo, así acariciando el vientre de mi verdadero amor. Sentí una patada y en la cara se me esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no salía en días.

-Jacob – se escucho la dulce voz de Bella.

Subí la mirada y me di cuenta que seguía dormida. Que solo estaba hablando en sueños nuevamente. Coloque una mano en su mejilla y me di cuenta que esta estaba helada, por lo que puse mis dos manos al lado de su cara.

-¿Jacob? – la voz de Bella apenas era un susurro. Eso me demostró que era verdad en cuando Charlie decía que no halaba absolutamente nada. - ¡Jacob! – empezó a levantar la voz.

Una de sus manos se fue a mi muñeca y la empezó a presionar.

-No te vallas mi vida – lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos – Jacob no te vallas con ella… te amo.

Su mano apretaba tan fuerte mi muñeca que le llego a salir sangre. La maquina empezó a chillar como loca.

Preocupado toque el botón que llamaba a los doctores. Al poco tiempo llego una señora que fue a buscar a más refuerzos – por así decirlo – Bella no dejaba de gritar con miedo y apretar mi muñeca, por la que la tuve que sacar.

Escondí mi herida de los presentes en la sala y salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude al baño de hombres. En cuanto llegué me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desocupado.

Puse la herida en el agua y espere a que mis habilidades licatropodas las sellaran por completo… en cuanto ya no escurrió más sangre. La mire y me asegure de que se vería presentable. Nada.

Me acorde de cómo se había puesto Bella y me regañe por hacerle tanto daño a una indefensa humana, por ser el ser más cruel en el mundo, por dejar que dos personas estén a punto de morir. Jamás me perdonaría por haberla dejado en ese estado. Me odiaba a mi mismo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar peligrosamente. Pero la causa de mi furia era solamente yo, yo me hacia enojar, me enoje conmigo por ser un vil desgraciado que solo se preocupa por el mismo, un idiota que solo sabe hacer daño, un imbécil que no sirve para nada, una escoria, etc. etc.

Tal vez yo no reía un buen padre para mi hija después de todo. Pero no puedo dejar a Bella sola de nuevo si ella me ama de esa forma… tengo que cuidarlas con toda mi vida, o lo que queda de ella. Si a las dos le llegara a pasar algo no se que haría… tal vez moriría en cuanto me lo digan, tal vez quedaría en coma ¡Quien sabe!... "Sálvala Dios por favor". Supliqué. Me estaba volviendo un loco.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Charlie. El cual me miro furioso.

-Tú… maldito – me apunto con un dedo. – eres un…

Lo interrumpí.

-Charlie déjame explicarte… - ahora el me interrumpió.

-Explicarme nada. Por tú culpa mi hija esta en el hospital, por tú culpa ella puede morir en cualquier momento….

-Pero…

-¡No me interrumpas! – Exclamo – no sabes cuanto ha sufrido ella. No sabes como miraba por la ventana buscando algo que yo no tengo la menor idea de que es – su mirada que estaba hecha una furia no se tranquilizo – no sabes por lo que tuvimos que pasar para que ella…

-¡Yo la amo Charlie! – Le dije – por esa misma razón estoy aquí, la vine a ver, a saber si esta bien… te entendería perfectamente si no me crees cuando te digo que me detesto por hacerle daño.

La cara de Charlie cambio al dolor.

-Tú no la amas – me dijo. Quede petrificado.

-¿Qué es lo que haz dicho? – Unos temblores invadieron mis manos – no vuelvas a decir eso, por que la amo más que a mi propia vida…

-Mentiroso.

En ese momento los temblores aumentaron. Ahora invadían mis dos brazos. A lo cual Charlie abrió los ojos como platos.

Me calme y seguí contradiciéndole.

-Tú no puedes decir que no la amo – gruñí. Tenia que relajarme – Tú no sabes como me sentí cuando no la tuve a mi lado, sabiendo que la había dañado.

Charlie estaba muy confundido.

-¿Por qué le hiciste daño entonces? – pregunto en cuanto enarco una ceja.

Me calme y baje la mirada apenado, luego lo mire arrepentido.

-Creo que me deje llevar por lo que veían mis ojos – mi vos estaba a punto de quebrantarse. – que deje que mi… - tenia que decirle la verdad sobre mi. Después de todo me había imprimado de su hija – hombre lobo me venciera.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos. Luego me miro de arriba para abajo como si estuviera loco.

-Que estupideces dices – dijo después de un rato que se me hizo infinito.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No son estupideces Charlie, es toda la verdad… soy un hombre lobo, y si o me crees te lo demostrare más rato – cuando pase a su lado me detuvo.

-¿Y por que no ahora? – me pregunto incrédulo y confundido.

-Quiero sabes como esta Bella – le toque el hombro – hoy es mi turno de cuidarla, por favor. Anda a la casa y descansa, yo te prometo que la cuidare – y dicho esto me dirigí a la pieza en donde estaba Bella.

En cuanto llegué note que junto a Bella estaba una señora vestida de una bata blanca. Era una doctora que le revisaba la maquina y los latidos del corazón al mismo tiempo. En cuanto entre me sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Me acerque a paso lento.

-Disculpe – le dije a la señora - ¿Me podría decir como se llama?

La señora me miro y sonrió.

-Soy Amanda – me estrecho la mano – y soy la doctora de la señorita Bella.

-¿Me podría decir en que estado esta? – mire a Bella y luego a la bebe.

-Por lo que veo – dijo mirando sus papeles – se supone que están en un estado muy débil las dos. La bebe no tiene el peso correspondiente y la mamá no tiene fuerzas – releyó las hojas – y dicen que la niña no tiene padre. Por lo que no tiene apellido…

La interrumpí.

-Espere… ¿Cómo que la bebe no tiene padre?

-Aquí dice que el padre dejo a la madre por razones inexplicables – sentí como mi pecho se volvió a partir en dos.

-Señora Amanda… yo soy el padre de esa bebe – le dije con dolor en la voz La señora me miro impresionada.

-Yo… no entiendo, usted es bastante joven – me regaño por ultimo para cambiar el tema. Empezó a hacer un gran sermón sobre responsabilidades a lo que yo no le hice caso, solo mire a Bella y a mi bebe, que en estos momentos la estaban pasando mal - ¿Ha escuchado mi pregunta señor? - ¡Mierda!

-He… no, lo siento ¿Qué me pregunto? – puse cara de interesado.

-Le pregunte por su apellido. Para ponerlo junto al nombre de la bebe – me explico.

-Black… - en ese momento me di cuenta que mi bebe tenia nombre y que no tenia la menor idea de cuantos meses tenia en verdad - espere ¿Cómo se llama mi bebe señora?, ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

La señora me miro seria y después sonrió.

-Tiene 4 meses – me dijo – y se llama Caroline Alice Black – dicho esto se fue de la sala dejándonos solos.

Mire a Bella y a mi bebe luego de sentarme en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo por mis labios

-Caroline Alice Black, ¡Que bonito nombre! – y dicho esto caí dormido…

_**Los siento si me demore mucho.**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Coonii-loovee, que es una de mi mejore amigas. Te quiero amiga.**_

_**Los quiero queridos escritores. **_


	8. Te amo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

_**Capitulo 8: Te amo**_

El sonido de una maquina en funcionamiento me despertó del aparente corto sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla que me ha estado abrumando. Me acomode un como en mi cama, que por cierto estaba más cómoda y acolchonada… ¡Esta no es mi cama! Con mi débil mano recorrí la suave colcha blanca como la nieve y luego dirigí mi mirada en dirección hacia las paredes limpias de la pequeña habitación en la que estaba. Luego preste mi atención al extraño sonido que me retumbaba en los oídos, era una maquina que se encontraba a mi lado, una maquina que media los débiles latidos de mi corazón, mi pecho estaba totalmente dañado, masacrado y adolorido por la perdida de algo muy valioso, aun llorando su perdida. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal, seguía andando para que el único ángel que le quedaba a mi vida llegara a mis brazos, el único ángel que no se escapara ni me dejara sola, pero lo más importante es que se parecerá a él… mi bebé.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y dirigí mi frágil mano suavemente. Toque mi panza y la acaricié delicadamente, con amor que estaba encerrado en mi pecho. Aún que note que estaba muco mas grande, más ovalada que la vez que recuerdo cuando estaba en mi casa, pero no sufriría más. Mi caroline tendrá la mejor vida que una niña, en la faz de la tierra, ha tenido, ella siempre será la niña de mamá, la consentiré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, era la razón por la cual sigo comiendo, viviendo y respirando. Era mi recuerdo personal de un amor que nunca pudo ser, uno que solo supe apreciar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, muy tarde… No tenia la menor idea cuando mi hija pregunte por su padre ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Se contentaría con la verdad?

La gran herida de mi pecho ardió por cada orilla que la componía, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho demacrado y dolorido, por lo que reprimí un sollozó ahí. Tenia que mantenerme firme ante esta situación, sobretodo si no volvería a encontrar a una persona como el en estos tiempos.

La herida se abrió aun más desgarrándome todo mi ser, esto si que no podía ser cicatrizado, era muy grande para poder cerrarse, aún que pasara mucho tiempo, esta simplemente era mucho más grande que la que una vez perteneció a Edward… hablando de él ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Me seguiría odiando? Ojala no me odiara, no quería tener un enemigo más, solo quería ser feliz, una felicidad que era imposible de alcanzar sin esfuerzo, estaba enteramente perdida. Ojala Edward allá encontrado a una chica que lo quiera por como es, un excelente vampiro.

Eso me recuerda al divertido juego de Emily de la chica vampiro y… la chica lobo.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y llore, saque dolor por esas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y se estrellaban en las sabanas blancas, pero aún así no era suficiente, no apaciguaba el dolor, no ayudaba, nada más que mataba. El dolor era insoportable, era como su hubieran puesto kilos de sal en cada borde de la famosa herida de mi pecho, lo que provoco que resecara y ardiera como los mil demonios. La cara empapada me dificultaba un poco la visión, o eran mis ojos que se estaban cansando de ver, tuve miedo, no podía morir, no ahora, no que tenia a mi bebé en mi interior, durmiendo, indiferente del cruel mundo que le esperaba en el exterior y yo no la podía salvar de eso que te daña llamado amor, por que el amor no se puede controlar, el viene y va como le da la gana, el amor es ilógico, y por esa misma razón es tan hermoso como horroroso ¿Qué seria del mundo sin el amor? Para mi opinión… seria un desagradable desastre, el mundo seria nada sin ese sentimiento del amor, pero, para ser sincera yo antes pensaba que el amor solo era un desperdicio… un grave error, el amor me dio los momentos más felices de mi vida, hasta este estado, el amor es y siempre será algo que no tiene razón.

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si los malos recuerdos se fueran a pasar con esa acción muy común mía para no sufrir en los momentos menos adecuados, no quería llamar la atención y que mi corazón lata rápidamente haciéndome desfallecer, para luego despertarme un tiempo después por el dolor agonizante.

Pero no pude evitar el sonido de desgarro que salio de mi garganta.

Unas calidas manos se posaron sobre las mías. Eso me recordó a… él, pero de seguro solo era un sueño más. Mis reflejos humanos me vencieron y subí la mirada, pero a medio camino me pare paralizada. Mis ojos se encontraron con otros negros y profundos, los que pertenecían al amor de mi vida, esos ojos entraron a me perforaron el alma con solo esa mirada especial, un don muy humano de mi lobo. Pero pensé que nunca los volvería a ver, que nunca los apreciaría otra vez en mi corta vida mortal. Eso ojos me miraba inexpresivos, o por lo menos así estaban para mi.

Aleje mi ojos de los suyos y clave mi vista en el piso, la respiración me empezó a faltar y los pulmones no me funcionaban correctamente.

-Bella – susurró.

Mi simple nombre saliendo de sus labios a través de su dulce voz me rompió en llanto de nuevo. Pero no pude poner las manos en mi cara ya que estaban entrelazadas entre las suyas. Por lo que sentí descargas eléctricas viajar por toda la estancia de mi débil cuerpo. Lo único que me quedaba era llorar frente sus ojos… y lo hice. Cada lágrima que se acumulo, cayeron suavemente por mis mejillas, pero no tocaron las sabanas, Ja… Jaco… Jacob – su nombre me costaba pensarlo – me las seco con uno de sus dedos, pero delicadamente, al igual que esas personas que limpian esas cosas que costaban muco dinero y que se podían romper fácilmente.

-Lo siento – dijo con un hilo de voz.

No lo mire, simplemente no podía… o mejor dicho no quería mirarlo. Mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que lo amo, y menos después que se iría, dejándome de nuevo por otra chica. Si lo miraba, los recuerdos atacarían.

-No pidas disculpas – me sorprendió lo mal que se escuchaba mi voz – Ándate Jacob, ahora soy yo la que pide que te vallas – le indique donde se supone que estaba la puerta – Sale, no te quiero ver en mi vida – las palabras me quemaban el pecho – por favor, no me dañes.

Un silencio incomodo abundo por unos segundos la pequeña habitación del hospital.

-No lo are, me quedo contigo.

-No fue una pregunta Jacob – su nombre quemo mis labios. Fruncí el seño por el dolor - ¿Quieres que llame a Charlie?... Sal por esa puerta en este instante, hazlo como el buen perro que eres – se me quebró la voz en la última frase.

-No Bella – a pesar de que no lo quería ver, su voz era música para mis oídos humanos – entiende que simplemente no puedo, así que no ganas algo con suplicármelo. No te dejare de nuevo… Te amo – las últimas palabras, las pronuncio muy fuerte.

Eso era peor aun de lo que pensaba. Mi llanto aumento y la cara de Jacob se entristeció.

-¡Mientes! – No podía subir mucho la voz – tú no me amas, ya no. La amas a ella, a…

-¿A ella quien? – pregunto desafiante mientras enarco una ceja. De esa forma pareció sexy.

Nuevamente sacudí mi cabeza. Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Con quien quieres que me valla?

-Con tú… imprimación – me sentí desfallecer.

Las manos en mis mejillas emprendieron a temblar ligeramente de rabia. Jacob cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, aún así el temblor de las manos aumento momentáneamente, hasta que llegaron a sacudirme la cabeza.

-¿Jacob? – su nombre sonó en mis labios como una pregunta. En ese momento abrió los ojos y miro los míos, los temblores cesaron de un momento para otro.

-Yo… lo siento, Bella, no debí mentirte…

-Tú… ¿Me mentiste? – enarque una ceja aún más confundida de lo que estaba ¿Cómo me mintió? ¿Charlie lo había dejado entre aquí? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Caroline estaba bien de salud? Tenia dudas, pero no quería preguntarle a Jacob.

Sus ojos cambiaron de emociones y se fijaron en mis labios. Sabía exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Se empezó a inclinar en mi dirección, a mis labios lentamente, con mi cabeza entre sus manos. Por un momento todo fue perfecto, pero solo era un sueño más, del que uno debe despertar antes de que te mate… no estaba lista, no aún.

Saque mi cabeza de sus manos, mire en otra dirección. Esto no se solucionaba con un simple beso, además… sabia que con uno de sus perfectos besos, caería rendida a sus pies, las fuerzas nunca iban a ser suficientes para detener un beso caliente, de labios provocadores. Jacob es una droga para mi, una placentera e intoxicante droga que no me mataba, me mantenía viva, que avanzaba punzantemente por la herida abierta.

Su semblante se demacro, me sentí culpable por hacerle sufrir de esa forma. Por lo que lo atraje hacia mí para poder pasar mis brazos por su ancha cintura que estaba cubría por una polera negra de mangas cortas, lo abrasé con cariño. Que me pasara toda su preocupación y dolor que emanaba del él en esos momentos, tenía que ser feliz.

No supe, ni quería saber, cuantos minutos, ni horas, estuvimos abrasados en el silencio, pero tenia que ser rompió en un momento u otro. Él pensaba lo mismo que yo, por que hablo:

-Lo siento Bella, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero la verdad es… que si estoy imprimado, pero de ti – me susurró al oído. Se separo de mí y me acarició la cara con sus grandes dedos – creo que te entiendo si tu no quieres perdonar, pero necesito que me perdones, no puedo vivir sabiendo que te deje en este estado.

Abría disfrutado de sus palabras, de no ser por que Jacob tenía la voz un poco quebrada. Pero lo que si disfrute fueron de sus carisias, de sus dedos acariciando mi rostro, por lo que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mí corazón, o mejor dicho me manejo como quiso, empezando por mis palabras que salieron sin pensar de mis labios.

-No lo sientas. Es mi culpa. El día en que te fui a ver estabas muy dolido, ¡te rechacé Jacob! Siempre as sido el hombre perfecto para mi, pero yo no lo pude ver. Te amo – Acaricié mi panza, Jake se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y bajo la mirada.

Unas de sus manos, se movió con dudas hacia mi hinchado vientre, pero al final se convenció, y en cuanto la toco, acarició suavemente. Bajo mi mano se sintieron una pataditas de bebé. Tome las manos de su padre y las puse en donde la había sentido las patadas de nuestra bebé. Su semblante primero se mostró confuso, luego impresionado y por último gozante de felicidad.

Contemple lasa dos personas que completaban mi vida. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, mi pecho se acelero de felicidad… era feliz.

-Te amo

-Yo también – concluyo él – siempre lo he hecho.

Se inclino un poco y beso la parte alta de mi ovalado vientre, luego me miro a la cara con una profunda disculpas en sus ojos, deseos y pasión. Bien sabia yo que no podía negarme al él dos veces, pero como mí corazón tenia las riendas que manejaban mi cuerpo, me guió. Lo agarre y lo jale para besarlo, así terminando con el deseo de los dos.

Al principio se sorprendió de mi atrevimiento, yo también, pero después se dejo llevar y me devolvió el beso con mucho entusiasmo oculto por el tiempo. Jacob acarició mi panza con amor, pequeñas cosquillar alegres inundaron mi cuerpo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que mi vientre estaba más hinchado que la última vez.

Pase mis blancas manos por su pelo azabache, lo atraje hacia mí, lo bese con pasión.

El intoxicante sabor de sus labios me estaba atontando, al igual que esa única vez que demostramos todo nuestro amor, el día en que empezamos a ser madre y el padre. Una decisión que nos llevo a un mejor futuro, el que ahora era presente, el cual se había demorado meses en llegar y todavía faltaba por terminar.

Su calor corporal me sofocaba, una rica y buena sofocación que no quemaba ni enfriaba, solo calentaba lo suficiente, una calor que salía del sentimiento del amor, que conteníamos en cada célula existente en nuestro cuerpos.

Jacob tenia su propia perfección, solo encajaba a la perfección con mi alma devastada. Él era mi Jacob.

Lentamente separe mis labios de los suyos, mire sus ojos y en ese preciso momento el tiempo se paro para los dos.

Contemple cada gesto y parte de su espectacular rostro, que indicaba pura felicidad, al igual que el mío. Sus manos recorrieron mis mejillas, mis ojos y mis labios. Cada uno amaba perdidamente al otro con toda su existencia. Nuestros ojos se hablaban como nunca sin decir una palabra y nuestras sonrisas mostraban la inmensa felicidad que se encontraba en el aire de la sala del hospital.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y el tiempo sigue trascurriendo en su orden, los segundos avanzaron, los pájaros cantaron su melodía de siempre y Jacob me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de separarse por completo de mi cuerpo, llevándose con él su calor. Se quedo a un lado de la cama.

-No te vallas – sonó como una suplica por el tono débil de mi voz.

-No me iré – dijo después de mirar la puerta un corto tiempo.

-¿Entonces que…? – No pude terminar, por que una voz cantarina me interrumpió y me saco de mis sueños junto a Jake.

-¡Bella! – chillo de emoción la vocecita.

-¿Alice?

_**Los siento si me demore en escribir, es que estoy fin inspiración y necesito recomendaciones **____** bueno aquí otro cap.**_

_**Luego sabrán cuanto tiempo paso Bella en coma**_

_**Chao, los quiero **_


	9. Regalos de cumpleaños

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 9: Regalos de cumpleaños _**

_"El mundo puede ser bonito, pero no perfecto, de ser así seria horrible._

Simplemente no lo podía creer, Alice estaba en frente mío, indiferente a que a mi lado estaba Jacob... o sea un licántropo que podía transformarse en cualquier momento y atacarla ¿Que podría hacer la pequeña de Alice en esos momentos? ¿Que le pasaría a Jacob?

Eso era algo que no podía permitir, no ahora. Sobretodo cuando mi, nuestro, bebé estaba en peligro. Tenia que saber que hacer, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos muestre señas de batalla.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunté un poco alterada por la incomoda situación en que me encontraba - es decir... ¿Como nos encontraste? – no quería herir sus sentimientos. Ella era Alice, mi mejor amiga, la extrañaba mucho, era lo que más necesitaba. Aparte de Jacob, el amor de mi vida y mi bebé. También necesitaba saber como estaba Edward, que ha estado haciendo y si ha perdonado, sobretodo si me ha perdonado.

-He viajado un montón de rato para venir a verte y tú me recibes con un perro al lado tuyo y un saludo poco amigable. Además de que te vengo a dar algo por tu cumpleaños, a felicitarte y tu me recibes con una pregunta "¿Que haces aquí?" en ves de "Hola Alice, te extrañe, ase tiempo que no te veo" que mala eres Bella - pataleo como una niña de cinco años, eso me hizo reír. Vi como Jacob se relajaba y también se reía... esperen ¡¿Dijo cumpleaños? Yo ¿de cumpleaños? no me acordaba de que fuera hoy, en verdad, no me acordaba de que día era, necesitaba arreglar las cosas en mi mente, ya que estaba totalmente revuelta.

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, yo no la paraba de mirar con los ojos como platos. Pero al mismo tiempo me causaba gracias su comportamiento tan inmaduro, me recodaba a cuando me regañaba por no querer ir de compras con ella.

-Espera... Alice... ¿Haz dicho cumpleaños? ¿Yo estoy de cumpleaños? - me apunte con el dedo. Mi mano libre fue cubrid por la cobriza de Jacob, transmitiéndome olas de calor - ¿Que día es hoy?

La pregunta era para Jacob, pero me la respondió la alocada y amante de las compras, mi amiga querida.

-Hoy es 13 de septiembre, Bella ¿como no sabes la fecha de tú propio cumpleaños? Estas bien fuera del mundo amiga - se río y yo junto a ella. Jacob lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo, sabia que no se sentía cómodo con mi amiga, pero que no me dejaría sola con ella tampoco. Algo que no tenía solución. Jake era muy persistente cuando se trataba de dejarme sola con una vampira.

-Tranquilo perro, no le are daño. Pero puede que tu si - le regaño Alice, eso no me gusto. El rostro de Jacob se demacro y se lleno de arrepentimiento, solo se sentó en el sillón y miro para otro lado. Pude sentir su dolor, no me gusto para nada, él no tenia que sufrir por algo que se fue de las manos por falta de información

-Ya basta Alice. No fue su intención - no quería pelearme con ninguno de los dos, pero nada mas podía hacer. Odiaba ver a Jake de esa forma, sufriendo por cosas, sufriendo por algo tan insignificante como yo - Ya paso todo - mire a mi novio - Jake, no te pongas así, no fue tu culpa. Sabes que fue mía - Jacob no me miro ni se movió de su lugar, solo se dedico a mirar la ventana. Fruncí el seño, mirando de nuevo a Alice.

-Lo siento Bella, no me gusta que tu perro se...

-¡Alice!

-esta bien. Jacob. ¿Que hace el aquí? ¿Como es que lo dejaste entrar? ¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí? ¿Te esta molestando?...

Me estaba bombardeando con preguntas, tantas que sentí que me mareaba ¿Como era posible que nunca para esa lengua que tanto trabaja? Bueno, era un vampiro, nunca se cansaba, podía hablar por horas y horas y nunca se cansaría, algo muy natural en ellos. Suspire derrotada. Tenia que pararla, antes de que me quede dormida mientras la escucho hablar y hablar.

-Ya. No necesito que lo saques, el esta conmigo. Me esta cuidando.

-OK. OK - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabia que esa sonrisa era de broma, que sabia lo que ocurría y solo me estaba molestando. Lo logro. Me molesto que me haga pasar esas rabietas sin sentido, que lastime a Jacob. Era lo que menos esperaba de ella.

Dio sus pasos de bailarina y se acerco a mis. Recordaba cuando se movía en su casa con esa agilidad. Sonreí, los recuerdos eran lindos, unos que Edward había dejado en mi mente para siempre, pero tenia que darle pasos a unos mas nuevos, los cuales serian ocupados por Jacob. Una vida feliz junto a él, tan bonita como mortal. Era todo lo que pedía, ser feliz con el hombre que inundaba mis sueños. Jacob era todo lo que podía pedir, no necesitaba a otro que no fuera él. Esperaba que Edward me perdonara, por que lo nuestro en las últimas semanas juntas, fue una vil farsa, cuando estaba en sus brazos, no dejaba de pensar en otro, cuando me besaba, deseaba que esos labios fueran calidos y que su alma tocara la mía entre carisias. Eso era lo que Jacob me daba, siempre tocaba mi alma, la que estaba sanada por él, que solo la podía sanar él. Nos entendíamos a la perfección, aun sin decir palabras, podíamos leernos como libros abierto, nuestros ojos se conectaban como si fueran una pieza de puzzle junto a la otra, sus ojos negros eran lo más hermoso que me dio la vida y su sonrisa siempre iluminaba mis días. Cuando nos encontrábamos solos, el siempre me abrazaba, recordaba cuando éramos amigos solamente y el me llenaba de calor con unos de sus abrazos y con solo mirarme. Las palabras que me decían cuanto me amaba, las que mi mente dejo de lado, pero mi corazón las guardo como un tesoro muy preciado, ahora mi mente intentaba grabarlo en mi memoria. Eso era lo que siempre me causaba problemas, mi mente, pensar las cosas muchas veces no era la mejor forma de solucionarlas, era mucho mejor dejar que el corazón tome las riendas de tu cuerpo y mente, déjate siempre llevar por lo que sientes - una nota mental - el amor era maravillosos cuando lo dejas actuar, pero cuando no lo dejas ser tal como es, se vuelve espantoso. ¿Que seriamos las personas sin el amor? Esa pregunta no es correcta, por que nosotros somos la viva imagen del amor, es diferente que uno no lo quiera salir a flote, no querer demostrar que uno no es frió. Por que todos somos vencidos por ese sentimientos, a pesar el mas rudo, se vería derrotado cuando se enamore. Algo que no se puede controlar.

Se puede amar de muchas formas, pero la manera en que ame a Jacob, la supero a todas. Cuando uno fusiona sus almas, es por que se aman, cuando las carisias del otro tocan el fondo de tu alma, es por que sabes que el te ama y tu lo amas. Cuando sientes que tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho de solo verlo caminar en tu dirección, es por que lo deseas. Esas cosas he pasado gracias a Jacob, el me inunda de sentimientos en un solo segundo, algo que Edward no pudo lograr, que su mano aferrada a la mía, me da ganas de tomarlo y besarlo por toda nuestra vida, que solo el hecho de que no este, siento como me faltaba una parte vital de mi, tan vital como el hecho de poder respirar, de poder llenar tu pulmones de aire o de que la sangre recorra mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba más que eso, lo necesitaba como los latidos al corazón, como alma al cuerpo, como el frió al calor para poder hacer la combinación perfecta de vida. Estaba mal pensar que los opuestos eran enemigos naturales, por que, el frió sin el calor no seria frió, la noche sin el día no seria noche, que el blanco sin el negro no seria blanco. Muchas cosas necesitaban su opuesto para sobrevivir, como dios manda. Yo lo necesitaba para seguir con vida.

El amor no es malvado, depende de como uno lo use, si lo hace para mal, nada bueno ocurrirá, si lo hace para bien, las cosas saldrán a la perfección.

Mire a Jacob, el también me miraba. Sus ojos me perforaron el alma, pero no se sintió mal, sino que fue una sensación única, especial, como él. No se cuanto nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, pero tuve que dejar de mirarlo a regañadientes cuando Alice se arreglo la garganta para que la dejemos hablar, sin ser interrumpida por los sentimientos. Solo fui capaz de suspirar y apartar la mirada. Jacob imito mi gesto, con sus ojos cargados de amor, miro a Alice, quien sonreía de orea a oreja.

-Bella, ya te dije que vine para acá, que no es solo para poder ver como estabas, si no que también para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños - se acero un poco mas y quedo al lado de mi cama. Miro mi panza, sabia que tenia muchas ganas de tocarla y que estaba feliz por que tendría un bebé, solo por que los vampiros no podían tener, se inmortal tenia sus desventajas y esas eran no poder tener bebés. Me imagino como hubiera sido de mi como vampira y sin bebes, sin tener a quien cuidar o proteger como toda una mamá, pero lo peor de todo es que no se podrían parecer a Jacob. - ¿Puedo? - pregunto señalando a mi vientre.

-Como no. Tócala

Ella miro a Jacob, también esperando la respuesta de su parte. Él asintió feliz, lo que me sorprendió, ya que pensé que se negaría a que un vampiro tocara a su hija. A nuestra hija.

Alice con una sonrisa acaricio mi panza, sonrió mas cuando sintió como se movía en mi interior o escucho los latidos de su desbocado corazón, que por ser una bebé, eran más rápido de lo normal... en ese momento una pregunta se me cruzo por la mente ¿Mi bebé se convertiría en lobo? Si pasaba eso yo no sabría que hacer en ese caso, puede que Jacob se enojara un poco, por que no sabia si el querría que se convirtiera en una lobo. Ojala no sufriera tanto en su transformación, por mi estaba bien en cierta parte, pero no me agradaba la idea de que no pudiera elegir al amor de su vida, la que la cuidaría todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Esperaba que no se asustara por tener una forma que no era suya, que se enfrentara a vampiros sedientos de sangre o que se convirtiera en la Alfa, lo pienso por que se suponía que Jacob iba a ser el Alfa, pero quedo en el puesto de Beta, por que no quiso subir de nivel, no era de su agrado mandar a los demás.

Alice saco su mano y me miro, luego me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo con mucho cariño, la extrañaba como nunca, era mi mejor amiga, eso me tenia unid a ella por un lazo inquebrantable. Nos separamos, las dos no parábamos de sonreír, la teníamos pegadas en la cara.

-No me vas a reprochar por darte un regalo, no es anda malo y de todos modos te lo íbamos a dar - ese "íbamos" me dio esperanzas de que nadie me odiaba en la familia de los Cullen, eso era bueno, pero también me entristecía que no me vinieran a ver y eso era algo malo, por lo menos eso podía ser - así que mejor te lo doy ahora - me extendió un cheque, lo mire y vi que tenia mucha plata en el y que traía un sobre que decir "De Esme y Carlisle: Ojala lo disfrutes, tómalo, como si fueras nuestra propia hija" Lo mire atónita, no podía aceptarlo, era demasiado dinero.

-No puedo recibirlo, Alice, es mucho dinero. No creo que me lo merezca, no des pues de... - me cayo.

-¿Es que no sabes leer? Tómalo como su fueras mi hermana, además no es el único regalo. Emmett y Rosalie te regalado nuestra casa, ya que no la ocuparemos más, nos mudaremos a otro lugar y pensamos que seria excelente que te quedaran con algo de nosotros, y digo que es un regalo de ellos dos, por que no sabíamos que hacer con ella, ahí puedes crecer a tú bebé y yo puedo visitarte cuanta veces pueda, será divertido - no podía negar que ese era un excelente regalo, no lo rechazaría, esta vez dejaría que me den lo que quieran, pero tampoco que sea tan exagerado como para que me regalen un avión - Edward y Vale te regalan un auto, uno muy lindo, es un Mercedes Guardián, solo por si acaso - eso mostraba que todavía se preocupaban por mi, pero se estaban pasando de le raya, eran regalos muy caros, por lo menor tenia que negarme a alguno - Yo y Jasper te regalamos un armario completo de ropa, es la que ya usamos, así que tienes por que reclamar por ellos, tampoco reclames por el auto, que lo teníamos guardado de hace tiempo - fruncí en seño ligeramente - por la casa tampoco gastamos, todo esta perfecto, lo pensamos un montón de tiempo para que tu no reclamaras por esas cosas, y por fin teníamos los regalos perfectos para que los disfrutes.

-Vale, vale - le dije convencida - me haz convencido, tomare tus regalos, me cambiare en cuanto salga de aquí - me referí a la sala, mas que el hospital, ya que era obvio que más de una vez volvería a este lugar, solo por mi torpeza, algo muy común en mí - espera ¿Edward y Vale? ¿Quien es ella? - las esperanzas de que Edward no estuviera enojado conmigo y que rehiciera su vida llegaron muy fuerte, la felicidad invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Si, Edward encontró a otra chica, se enamoro de ella. No se como, pero se nota muy feliz. Pero sigue triste por tratarte de esa forma y quiere venir a disculparse, ella es una humana, pero tenemos un problema - su cara se puso triste - ella esta embarazada de él, eso es raro, nunca debió pasar, pero Carlisle lo esta investigando. Su panza no para de crecer y no se puede ver que tiene dentro, Edward esta muy destrozado, piensa que la va a perder, pero ella dice que todo saldrá bien, que podrán ser felices. En mi opinión, no se que pensar, se esta debilitando, la bebé le chupa la sangre y se esta quedando seca.

Mire el suelo apenada, párese que el futuro no quiere que Edward no tenga al amor de su vida. Yo aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y el se lamente por perder de nuevo.

Jacob, que en ese momento no había hablado, pronuncio algo:

-Que mal que ella no sea una vampira, así podría darle sangre humana a la bebé, ya que lo que tiene en su interior de seguro es una garrapata. Si le toma la sangre a ella, por que no va a tomar sangre de otros - Alice se lo quedo mirando con los ojos como platos, como su hubiera dicho la cosa mas inteligente en la vida. Tomo su celular y lo marco.

-Hola... Carlisle. El chucho me ha dado una idea... si la bebé toma su sangre, puede tomar sangre de otra persona... ¿tu no tenia sangre guardada, ya que eres doctor?... si la Vale toma sangre puede que se sienta mejor... ok. Nos vemos. Chao - y colgó.

-¿Que paso? - pregunte.

-La idea de Jacob me ha hecho pensar, que tenia razón, la bebé puede tomar sangre como cualquier vampiro - sonrió triste - me tengo que ir. La Vale pregunta mucho por mi, no quiero dejarla sola. Prometo que vendré a visitarte - nos abrazamos una vez mas y luego desapareció.

-¿Ves? Yo si se pensar, soy muy inteligente - dijo Jacob orgullosos cuando no sintió mas a Alice. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Mas feliz no podía estar, pero me preocupaba un poco la felicidad de Edward.

Jacob se acerco y se sentó a mi lado. En la cama. Me rodé con sus brazos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, al igual que mi espalda. Sus brazos se cruzaron en mi vientre.

-Duerme mi cielo. Debes tener sueño, sobretodo si tienes una panza como esa - se burlo, nunca dejaría de bromear sobre todo, eso era una de las cosas que amaba de Jacob.

Nuevamente caí en sus brazos, como aquella noche inolvidable.

**_Se que me demore mucho en subir este cap, pero es que la inspiración me llego de la nada y salio esto._**

**_Ojala lo disfruten, no les pediré comentarios, por que se que igual no me dejaran :c _**

**_En fin, a esta pareja todavía le queda mucho por sufrir, sobretodo en parte de Jacob, las cosas se pondrán peludas con las visitas no deseadas._**

**_Los quiero, Chao_**


	10. Felicidad en peligro

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Capitulo 10: Felicidad en peligro_**

_"Marcharse no significa dejar de amar con locura"_

Me desperté, mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la gran pieza y que me iluminaba toda la cara. Me acomode en la cama un poco, pero me encuentro con la cara de Jacob, duerme dulcemente a mi lado, párese un ángel así, su cara esta tan relajada que párese más joven de lo que ya es. Sonrió. Mi vida es perfecta, tanto, que creo que es un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Después de que me dieron de alta en el hospital, le dije a mi padre sobre la casa, pero no sobre los demás regalo, de seguro se ponía histérico. Después de eso, nos cambiamos a esta casa y digo nos cambiamos por que Jacob también se mudo conmigo, al principio no le agrado por que olía a vampiro, pero pasando los día eso no fue un problema, ahora dice que casi todo huele a mi, que mi olor es único y maravilloso. Ya ha pasado tres semanas desde la primera visita de Alice, pues viene una vez a la semana y se supone que mañana volverá de nuevo. A Jacob no le agradaba la idea de que salga a comprar con un vampiro, pero le explique que tenia que soportarlo, que Alice era mi mejor amiga, a lo cual el me dijo que pensaba que el era mi mejor amigo, a lo cual yo le di un beso en los labios, sonreí y luego le explique que ahora era mi novio y que el fue mi mejor amigo de los hombres, que siempre lo seria.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, debe de estar cansado, ya que Sam le dio muchos turnos de ronda por el bosque sobretodo de noche. Jacob no dormía de día, me decía que añoraba mas estar en mi compañía, en mi linda compañía, eso había dicho él. Escuche como sus corazón palpitaba en su pecho, como la primera vez, eso fue música para mis oídos, que pensaban que era la melodía mas linda que pudo haber escuchado. Simplemente era muy lindo, era como escuchar los cantos de los pájaros luego de que no los vez en mucho tiempo. Su brazo estaba agarrado a mi cintura, con cariño, como cada noche.

Trate de salirme de su abrazo, pero se me hizo imposible, su mano pesaba mucho y mi fuerza no era suficiente, por lo menos para mi. Quería comer algo, necesitaba comer algo, pero simplemente no podía, todo gracias a Jacob. Se me ocurrió una forma de despertarlo. Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, lentamente y poco a poco sus labios se empezaron a mover con los míos. Abrió los ojos y a trabes de nuestro beso sonrió, luego acaricie mi panza, lo que me hizo recordar el por que de ese beso.

Me separe de él. No le gusto, puso cara de cachorro abandonado y gimoteo un poco. Sonreí, le di un casto beso en la punta de los labios y me levante lo más rápido que me dejaba mi paso humano. Entre en la cocina y me puse a preparar un desayuno bien grande, para Jacob y para mí. Unos cuantos panes estuvieron cubriendo la mesa en un segundo, con dos grandes vasos de leche, un desayuno muy rico y satisfactorio como para empezar el día.

Cuando me disponía a lavar las cosas que ocupe para preparar las cosas, unos brazos ardientes me abrazaron por la espalda, mi corazón latió desbocado. Luego escuche su risa por su pecho.

-¿Como estas mi amor mío? - pregunto en un susurro en mi oído, beso mi cuello y luego mi hombro. Eso me hizo suspirar.

-Bien, el bebé también - tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi hinchado vientre - ahora patalea más que antes... ¿Quieres tomar desayuno? - le dije cambiando de tema. Mi semblante estaba rojo. Me salí de sus brazos y un frió insoportable me invadió, empecé a temblar y las piernas me flaquearon... estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, los brazos protectores de Jacob me tomaron y evitaron que caiga.

Abrí lo máximo que podía mis ojos, hinchados por alguna razón inexplicable. Solo recordaba como Jacob me sostuvo para que no me cayera al suelo y golpearme con el frió piso. Lo que podía dañar al bebé tanto como a mí. Me acomode en la cama, me senté y mire ha mi alrededor, la pieza estaba vacía. Sentí como el frió me invadió al no sentir a Jacob cerca o tocándome. Me crucé los brazos por el pecho, él era una necesidad para mí, no podía vivir mucho sin el, necesitaba que por lo menos estuviera a unos metros a la redonda, al igual que necesitaba por lo menos verlo reír una vez al día para poder ser feliz yo también, pero lo mas poderoso era poder besarlo para poder sobrevivir cada segundo de mi vida, cada beso era como si recién aprendiera a respiras, se sentía genial.

-Jacob - dije con la voz temblorosa, mi cuerpo empezó a estremecedse y en menos de un segundo lo tenia en frente de mi, con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mió, mirándome muy preocupado.

-Te duele algo... - no lo deje terminar, necesitaba sus labios junto a los míos, por lo que lo bese con pasión, pero sobre todas las cosas... amor, mucho amor. Me correspondió de inmediato, sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, como nada tenia sentido, excepto sus manos en mi hinchado vientre. Me recostó en la cama, sin romper el beso, poco a poco sus manos de trasladaron de mi panza a mi polera, donde me aparto con suavidad - Yo... lo siento Bella, no debo dejarme llevar.

-No importa. Yo tome la riendas de todo. Pero quiero que me beses, que no dejes de hacerlo - me acerque a sus labios y le plante un corto beso, a lo que el solo cerró los ojos y suspiro feliz, ante el torrente de emociones que nos inundaban a ambos. - Te amo.

-Lo que yo ciento por ti es más que amor, por lo que un solo Te amo, no es suficiente, Bella. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, mi cielo - otra vez me halagaba como su fuera una diosa. Sus manos recorrían mi vientre, para recordarle que estaba embarazada y que no tenía que haber ningún movimiento brusco. - Te amo.

Sonreí. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar salir de sus labios, y que sus ojos negros y apasionados me digieran que es verdad. Me gustaría decirle cosas tan bonitas como el me las dice a mi, pero en eso me quedo corta, el siempre encuentra mejores palabras.

-Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Me podrías traer lo que prepare para el desayunos de esta... mañana, de ayer? En verdad no se cuanto tiempo me desmaye ¿Cuanto tiempo fue? - Se me había olvidado de que no tenia la menor idea de que hora y día era, tal vez pudo haber pasado semana y yo ni cuenta me di.

-Solo han pasado un par de horas, aun que para mi fueron día, pensé que estabas mal... que tendrías que ir al hospital de nuevo... y a mi no me gusta verte en ese lugar - su voz se iba apagando a medida que se terminaba la oración. Lo abrasé, cuando se sintió mejor se levanto - te iré a buscar comida, debes de estar hambrienta.

Y salio de la gran pieza blanca. Yo me levante de la cama y empecé a buscar entre las películas, para ver si podía ver una mientras comía, no tenia que ser de terror, menos cuando estoy embrazada... tal ves esa que decía "Como si fuera la primera ves" mire la caja y decía que era una comedia romántica, perfecta para mis ojos. La puse y me senté en la cama para empezar a verla. Al momento entro Jacob con una bandeja en las manos, me la paso y se sentó al lado mío para poder ver la película.

Me dio mucha risa, pero en los momentos de besos me ponía una poco incomoda, por que me daba ganas de besar a Jacob. Termine de comer y deje la bandeja de lado, están totalmente libre, me acomode en el pecho de Jake para ver la película mas tranquila. El personaje principal era un hombre, que todos los días tenia que enamorar al amor de su vida, que tenia un problema. Su padre casi choca con una baca, el auto dio vueltas y choco contra un árbol, pero ella quedo con una enfermedad, tenía una pérdida de memoria diaria. Por eso él la enamoraba todos los días, una película sumamente bonita y cuando termino, casi me pongo a llorar en el pecho de mi novio.

-Es haría yo si tú no tuvieras memoria, te enamoraría todos los días, sin importar tu rechazo constante - me dijo en un susurro - a pesar de que no te enamores de mí dos veces, ni cinco veces. Yo estaría a tú lado por toda la eternidad.

-Es más que seguro que si me enamoraría de ti más de un millón de veces. ¿Quien no lo haría? Eres Amoroso, gentil, bromista, lindo y simplemente perfecto - era verdad, por lo menos yo lo veía de esa forma.

-Y todito solo para ti - me abrazo más antes de levantarse y yo seguida de él.

-Me iré a bañar, lo necesito urgente. No huelo a fresas - me olí el pelo que caía a cascadas por mi hombros - e verdad no tengo la menor idea a que huelo - Jacob mostró su radiante sonrisa.

-El olor que traes es delicioso - aspiro aire - pero es cambiado, por la bebé... esta mezclado por el mío. - me sonroje ¿Cuantos sabían que yo olía igual a Jacob? Espero que nadie.

Me adentre en el baño y me empecé a sacar la ropa, mi abultado vientre me había hecho comprar nueva ropa. Estaba tan grande, que por un momento me pregunte como podía llevar tanta carga enzima. Me metí en el baño y deje que el agua caliente cayera en mis hombros, tan caliente que me recordó a Jacob.

Y como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me abrazo por la espalda, y luego me planto un dulce y apasionado beso en el cuello, mi mejilla y al final mis labios. El calor era insoportable, pero que mas daba si podía tener un rato a su lado, disfrutar del agua corriendo nuestros cuerpo mientras nos besábamos. Jake nunca dejaría de ser tan romántico. Se separo de mis labios y sonrió. Mi sonrisa.

Me empujo y mi cuerpo quedo pegado a la fría pared de mármol del baño. El agua caía en nuestras cabezas, pero mas caía en la suya, por que se había colocado justo abajo de donde salía toda el agua. Me miro a los ojos, los suyos negros de como la noche igual que su cabello azabache. Mis ojos de color chocolate, como decía él, y mi cabello castaño, que se movía producto del agua que se movía en mis hombros.

-Solo quería pasar un rato mas contigo antes de irme de a vigilar. Creo que Sam me esta dando mucho trabajo, no soy el único lobo en toda la reserva. Pero así es la única forma de tener mas tiempo contigo después de volver - se acerco a mi oído y lo beso ante de susurrar- tengo una sorpresa. Te la daré cuando vuelva.

-Yo creo que tú ya eres la sorpresa. Te amo Jacob - y lo bese, como si fuera la última vez que nuestros labios se juntaran y danzaran en un ritmo sin fin. Estaba mas que claro... yo no era alguien sin Jacob Black

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos, nos pusimos nuestras ropas. Salimos del baño y Jacob se fue, me dio ganas de besarlo, pero ya había tenido demasiado, lo digo por él, no sabía si algún día se cansaría de mis besos, pero yo nunca lo haría de los suyos, eran tan perfectos.

Fui a lavar los platos sucios, pero había una montonera de ellos. Suspire resignada. Eso era lo de menos, estaba acostumbrada a lavar cosas, por eso que Charlie nunca lavaba sus platos... bueno, casi nunca.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí el timbre de la casa sonar- pues Jacob y Charlie tenia las llaves de la casa- me seque las manos y fui a abrir la puerta a las visitas. Al otro lado de ella, se encontraban las personas que jamás pensé que volvería a ver.

Edward, tomado de la mano con una chica muy hermosa. Tenia el pelo coloreen hasta el cuello, unas cuantas pecas se asomaban por su cara, tenía una figura muy marcada y sus ojos eran... ¿Púrpuras?

-¡Edward! - grite de emoción y lo abrase por la cintura. Estaba más que feliz que viniera a verme. Me separe de él, no quería que la muchacha que estaba a su lado malinterpretara las cosas - ¿No me vas a presentar a ella? - le sonreí a la chica y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Como no. Ella es Vale, mi prometida y ella - se dio vuelta y tomo una niña en brazos, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí - es nuestra hija, se llama Adeline Helen Cullen, es una semi vampira - sus palabras me dejaron preedificada "Semi vampira" Para no quedar como una tonta, los invite a pasar.

-Pasen, no se queden allá afuera, ase frió - pero me di cuenta que eso era algo imposibles para ellos, por lo que decidí que era mejor decir otra cosa - para que no se cansen de estar parados - Genial, había dicho algo menos coherente. Bufe.

-No podemos pasar, esto es urgente. Bella, algo malo va a pasar, y tuvimos que venir a decirte para que tomes una decisión. A mi no me gusta que sean tan difíciles, pero es por tu bien, el de tu bebé y Jacob. - dijo un poco atropellando las palabras.

-Ok. ¿Que pasa Edward? - la tensión me mataba.

-Los Vulturis vienes - me quede en shock - y tiene dos opciones. Uno: Hablar con ellos y decirles que no te pudiste convertir en un vampiro. O dos: venirte con nosotros hasta que el peligro pase, pero Jacob no puede venir, el tiene que quedarse aquí, como si nunca hubiera tenido contacto con un vampiro. Por que si saben que estuvo con un vampiro, Los Vulturis lo mataran. - era mas que obvio cual cosa iba a elegir - hemos venido en mi auto por si quieres venir con nosotros.

-Me voy con ustedes - eso era lo mejor para todos. Sobretodo para Jacob, no quería que algo le pasara a mi lobo. El amor de mi vida, y de mi alma - esperen tengo que hacer algo... y mi equipaje.

-Yo lo haré por ti. No ahí tiempo y pueden percibir nuestro olor en cualquier minuto - dicho eso Edward se dirigió a mi habitación, a velocidad normal de un vampiro, algo casi imposible de ver para una humana como yo.

Me adentre en la cocina y agarre un papel, un lápiz y me puse a escribir. Las lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos. Esta era mi perdición, jamás podría volver a amar a Jacob, al parecer, nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

_Jacob, Quiero decirte que te amo, que nunca lo dejare de hacer... pero me tengo que ir por algo que no se puede controlar. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, nunca dejaras de ser el hombre que llena mis sueños y pensamientos. Por eso me voy, por que te amo, por que me mata no poder tenerte entre mis brazos respirando, sin que nadie te haga daño. Por eso mismo te suplico que no me busques, por que yo estoy bien. Y por ultimo, te pido que rehagas tú vida, que encuentre a la mujer que robe tu corazón y se feliz como nunca. _

_Te amo más que a nadie. Mi corazón se quedo contigo, así que te pido que lo cuides._

_P.D.: Te amo, decirlo más de una vez no basta._

Mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, pero que sentido tenia, si de un modo u otro, lo perdía a todo... y los mas importante, a él.

Deje la carta en la mesa y salí lo mas rápido que podía de la gran mansión que ya no seria mas mi hogar. Mire para atrás una ultima vez antes de meterme al auto y que Edward subiera mis cosas y lo pusiera en marcha. Dejando una gran parte de mi, junto a la carta. Dejando que mi futuro desapareciera.

**_Solo pido comentarios... o algunas ideas que me puedan ayudar._**

**_Chao, los quiero_**


	11. Recuerdos del pasado

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 11: Recuerdos del pasado _**

_"Si no aprendes que el amor es ilógico, no podrás disfrutarlo"_

Ahí estaba _él_, con el pecho desnudo. Vestido con solo unos vaqueros gastado… similares a los de ese día que lo deje todo atrás. Hace cinco largos años atrás, esperando a que el enemigo se fuera, a que no lo lastimara.

Me acerqué unos cortos pasos a el, hasta que estuve al frente suyo. Unas de mis manos temblorosas, se atrevió a aventurarse en su cara, tocando lo que tenia en frente. Las lágrimas estaban al borde de mis ojos, impacientes por salir.

-Bella…- susurro mi lobo. Cerró los ojos y le puso atención a mis carisias.

Me deje llevar y le plante un beso en los labios, que se pegaron perfectamente a los suyos. Tanto tiempo había esperado por que esto pasara, que mi vida estuviera de nuevo unida a la suya y que nuestras almas se entendieran a la perfección…

Me despierto abrazando la almohada, nuevamente a solo sido un perfecto sueño. Paso mi mano por la cama y se toma con un pequeño cuerpo que desprende calor. Era el cuerpecito de mi querida Caroline, mi hija querida. Tan parecida a su padre, con una sonrisa que irradia felicidad por todos lados. Ella era mi vida, la que le daba sentido a mi vida sin _él._

Con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos me levante de la cama. Unos ruidos provenientes de abajo me indicaron que ya me estaban preparando el desayuno, como siempre tan preocupados, desde que llegué, no han dejado de consentir a mi Caroline y de ayudarme en todo lo que he tenido que pasar estos años de infierno. Ayudándome a superar mi vida sin _él_, solo esperaba que fuera feliz, que tuviera una nueva esposa y que tengan una familia.

Me lave la cara, la tenia mas que horrorosa, estaba toda despeinada y mas delgada que antes, unas ojeras se encontrabas debajo de mis ojos. Mi sonrisa no causaba gracias, pero no la podía mejorar, nada lo haría, excepto Caroline, que irradiaba felicidad… al igual que su padre

Baje las escaleras de la y no nueva casa de los Cullen, no podía decirle nueva, por que ya he vivido cinco años en el mismo lugar. Entre en la cocina y me encontré con todos los vampiros que incluyan al clan Cullen: Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Valeria, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Adeline, que caminaba de un lado a otro, también buscando algo que comer. Adeline estaba muy grande, Su cabello coloreen caía a cascadas por sus hombros hasta su espalda, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de felicidad. Para solo tener cinco años- hace poco cumplidos- que no los aparentaba, era sorprendente que tuviera el cuerpo de una adolescente de tan solo quince. Bueno, eso era de esperar, viniendo de una semi vampira.

Me senté en la mesa y tome un sorbo de leche, del vaso que estaba encima de la mesa. Eso me refresco la garganta.

En ese momento entro Nathan, el vampiro por el cual estaba viva, el del clan Denali, la razón por la cual los Vulturis no vinieron a este lugar. Él una vez fue del Clan Vulturis, era unos de los más poderosos de ellos, tenia el mejor poder de todos, por lo que ese clan de vampiros le temían más que ha nada en el mundo. Su poder deja poder dejar sin poderes a los demás con solo mirarlo a los ojos o verles el rostro. Por eso los Vulturis no se acercaban por estas tierras, por él. Pero se han pasado años esperándome, buscándome, todo este tiempo que yo estoy encerada con mi hija, ellos me buscan por todo el mundo. Solo espero que un día se detengan y me dejen tranquila… a mi familia también.

-Hola Nathan – le salude, con una risa. Nathan era serio, por lo que solo me estiro la mano para que se la estreche en forma de saludo. Lo que si hice. Estreche su mano fría como la nieve, lo que izo estremecerme.

-Mamá ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque en la cama y no estabas – dijo mi niñita mientras entraba en la cocina restregándose los ojos, mientras que su pelo azabache estaba hecho un desastre en su cabeza. Me levante muy rápido y la fui a abrazar, la llene de besos en las mejillas, en la frente y nariz. Cuando me separe de ella, note que estaba sonrojada. Eso lo saco de mi – Ya Mami, son muchos besitos.

La tome en brazos y la conduje a la mesa para que comiera conmigo. Todavía recuerdo cuando nació. Cuando todo mi mundo se armo de nuevo.

"Flashback"

Había pasado unos días desde que lo deje todo atrás. Sin poder darle mas vueltas a la cosa, me levante un poco cansada y me senté en la cama, mi panza estaba muy grande, más de lo que seria algo normal. Era más que obvio que era por el hecho de vivir con vampiros y que ella tuviera sangre licántropa

Pero al pararme un agudo dolor me recorrió toda la espalda, por lo que me senté y deje que un grito de dolor saliera de mi boca. Seguido por unos nombres:

-¡Edward! ¡Carlisle! – por culpa de los espasmo, me senté en la cama toda dolorida de nuevo. Mis ojos estaban que se salían de sus cuencas y la cabeza me decía que ya era hora. Los vampiros estuvieron pronto a mi lado. Carlisle recostándome en la cama y Edward diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que el dolor pasaría.

-Ya Bella… resiste, ya viene – esas palabras me encantaron "Ya viene" lo único que he esperado todos estos meses y sobretodo las ultimas semanas sin _él_.

-Edward, necesito unos paños y algo para cortar, que este limpio y que no allá sido ocupado – le manada ordeno Carlisle a Edward – rápido que la bebé se asfixia

El aliento se me fue. Mi bebé se estaba asfixiando, mientras que yo no podía hacer algo. Tenían que sacarla, por lo menos salvarla a ella, tenía que tener a mi bebé en mis brazos. Ella seria amada por todo el mundo, viviría en un castillo como toda una princesa, pero para eso tenía que salir de mi interior.

-¡Sáquenla ya! – grite, se me era imposible no hacerlo, el dolor era insoportable. Era como si me rompieran los huesos... o tal vez peor que eso. No tenia la cabeza muy bien, me daba vueltas, la respiración se me torno agitada y un poco difícil de controlar. Gritos involuntarios de dolor salían de mi boca, mientras empezaba a sudar.

-Empuja Bella, necesitamos que empujes – menciono Carlisle. Yo solo hice caso y empuje con todas mis fuerzas… Hasta que me sentí más liviana - ya esta, toma Edward - Dijo y le paso a mi bebé

-Que linda eres Caroline Alice Black - menciono Edward, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de mi bebé, me sentí bien. Muerta de cansancio caí dormida entre sabana manchadas por el momento…

… Mis ojos pesaban como si en cada uno de ellos hubiera una pesa de 500 quilos. La luz me segaba y molestaba a la pupila de mis ojos. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me acomode en la cama, con las manos temblorosas y débiles. Recordé todo lo que había pasado. Mi bebé.

Una blanca manos toco mi cabeza, se sentía tan maternal el toque que al instante supe quien era. Esme.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco mejor – me senté mejor – algo cansada por todo, pero… y mi bebé – pregunte preocupada, no sabia donde estaba mi bebé, necesitaba a mi bebé. Tenerla entre mis brazos y nunca soltarla, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Esme rió, dejando al descubierto una hilera de blancos dientes que brillaron por un momento.

-En un momento ¡Alice! – dijo en un tono de voz más alta, pensé que mi amiga no escucharía, pero al momento siguiente estaba en la entrada de la pieza con un bultito entre sus brazos. El cual se movía solo. Era mi Caroline.

-Aquí la tengo – dijo radiante de felicidad, era más que obvio que yo no era la única que esperaba el nacimiento de mi bebé. Por eso mismo seria muy querida por todos, por que todos la esperaban con ansias.

-Pásamela – Estire mis brazos y Alice me la paso en cuanto estuvo a mi lado. Tome el pequeño bulto y lo acomode entre mis brazos, ahí fue cuando la contemple. Sus ojos negros como la noche y sus cabellos azabaches iguales a los de su padre… pero tenía mi piel de porcelana, tan blanca como la de un vampiro - Que linda eres, tan linda como tu padre. Mi pequeña Caroline - Gracias a dios estaba bien, la tenía entre mis brazos. Unas de sus manos agarro mi dedo y después hizo lo mismo con la otra y lo miro como si no supiera que era. Sonreí y luego se escucho como Adeline gritaba de emoción y se acercaban nosotras, aparentaba la edad de cinco años.

Ese era el día más feliz de mi vida. Donde nació mi ángel que me protegería de los recuerdos, alegrando mi vida.

"Fin Flashback"

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, nos levantamos las dos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. A pesar de que el calor corporal de ella era alto, tenia que ponerle ropa contra el frió.

-¿Qué haremos hoy mami? – me pregunto al ver la ropa que le estaba eligiendo. Sonreí. Caroline todavía no se acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños numero seis, aun que tenia el cuerpo de una niña de nueve. Ya se notaba sus genes licántropos, que tenía sangre de un Black, por que hace poco, cuando jugaba con Adeline en el patio...

"Flashback"

Adeline aparentaba la edad de una chica de 10 años, platicaba sus poderes con mi hija... o mejor dicho, mi hija, solo la miraba. Están entretenidas, mi hija aparentaba la edad de una niña de cinco años, pero solo tenia tres.

Las dos estaban en el patio trasero, yo solo las miraba. No quería que mi Caroline estuviera indiferente a los seres mitológicos, si ella seria uno de ellos tenia que saber por lo menos algo aún que ella pensara que solo eran historias de ficción, que nada era real, a excepción de los vampiros .No permitiría que se hiciera enemiga de los vampiros, si no que conviviera con ellos, que tengan una tregua. Salí al patio y me senté en una silla, al poco rato vino Caroline y se sentó en mi regazo. Tenia una cara de repulsión y a cada rato se frotaba la nariz.

-Mamita, me arde la nariz. Algo no huele bien. Me duele - algo alterada, por que era muy pronto, a mi hijita se le estaban activando los genes de lobo, no sabía si por que estábamos muy cerca de los vampiros o por que sabía ya de todas esas historias, por que yo se la había contado.

En el momento que la deje sentada en la yerba y me levante para poder avisarle a Carlisle sobre el problema. Caroline se transformo en un pequeño lobo cobrizo. Me quede atónita. Tenía la misma piel que _él_ cuando se convertía en lobo, la diferencia era que tenía un cuerpo más pequeño, pues sus ojos eran los mismos y el pelaje lo tenían igual de largo. Mi pequeña tenia miedo, de su pecho de lobo salía lastimeros aullidos, se acerco a mí y alzo sus patitas para que me pidiera que la tomara en brazos. Su cuerpo era el de un lobezno, por lo que no pesaba mucho.

-¿Donde esta la pequeña y traviesa Caroline? - Dijo Alice saliendo de la casa. Miro al lobo que tenia en mis brazos y enarco una ceja confundida, era mas que obvio que no había visto la transformación, pues, ella no podía ver mi futuro desde ase un tiempo, y ahora yo ya sabia por que no lo podía ver.

-La tienes enfrente tus ojos - eleve a la pequeña loba cobriza. Alice abrió los ojos como platos y luego a mí. - Ya es tiempo de contarle quien es su padre - dije algo triste. Esta era la parte que más me dolía, hablar sobre mi lindo y horroroso pasado.

"Fin Flashback"

Después de eso esperamos a que fuera una humana de nuevo, para poder decirle por que le paso eso, que todas las historias que le conté era verdad, que su padre era un hombre lobo, pero no le dije por que no estábamos con _él_, ni por que nunca le había hablado sobre eso. Toda su vida y de donde vienen sus genes estaban en secreto por todos.

-Iremos con la tía Alice a comprarte nueva ropa - Eso solo era una distracción para divertirla un poco mientras los chico arreglaban la casa, junto a Adeline, que quería a ayudarlos con la decoración. A mi Caroline le encantaba ir de compras, eso lo aprendió de Alice, algo que no era de mi gusto.

Estuvo callada todo el rato que la vestía, su mente estaba ausente en el mundo... en eso se paresia a mí, nunca se daba cuenta cuando le hablaban y se sonrojaba muy constantemente. Pero le encantaba bromear y salir a caminar por todos lados, su sonrisa era la de su padre y la manera de mirar también. Cuando ponía pucheros, le salían tan lindos, que no me la podía negar a lo que deseaba. Adoraba a jugar a la lucha con Adeline, también entrar en fase, no había una semana en que no lo hiciera. Se parecía más a su padre que a mi, eso me alegraba.

-¿Que tienes Caroline? ¿Por que estas tan callada? - sonreí. Sus negros ojos me había quedando mirándome detenidamente y no reclamaba por que fuera yo la quien le peinara los cabellos y no Alice.

-¿Como era mi papi? - Pregunto mirando para otro lado, se sonrojo - quiero saber como era ¿Era bueno contigo? ¿Te quería?

Mi corazón se paro por unos segundos para después seguir un ritmo muy acelerado. Ese tema era el que nunca quería tocar, pero me prometí que si preguntaba, yo le contestaría a todas sus preguntas. Me senté en la cama y la puse sobre mi regazo, coloque su cabeza en mi pecho y le hable:

-¿Que como era?... bueno, era atento, siempre me andaba vigilando, _él_ te quería mucho, estaba esperando por que tú nacieras. Pero como era un lobo como tú, tenía que salir todos los días a vigilar y cuidarnos a las dos. Y si te refieres a su físico, era muy alto, tenia un bien formado cuerpo, ojos negros llenos de pasión, como la noche, un cabello corto y azabache, su cara tenia la edad de alguien de veinte, pero cuando dormía se mostraba más joven. Yo lo amaba tanto - la mire - y lo sigo asiendo, deje mi corazón a su lado cuando me fui. - las lágrimas salían por mis ojos, recordarlo me dolía, pero tener a su hija, y la mía, en mis brazos, provocaba que la herida no se abriera y me despedazara por completo.

- ¿El te amaba también? ¿Lo sigue asiendo? - pregunto mi niña aun en mi pecho, eso era bueno, así no notaria mi sufrimiento, ni mis lágrimas silenciosas, pero visibles.

-Si. _Él _me amaba con todo su corazón, más de una vez me lo dijo... pero solo me lo demostró una vez, por que no tuvimos tiempo para poder demostrarlo de nuevo - la abrasé a mi pecho - Siempre me decía cosas bonitas y yo pensaba que nunca podría decirle cosas tan bonitas como _él_ a mi - a pesar de que hayan pasado cinco años y yo tuviera la edad de 24 años, no podía olvidarlo, ni dejar que los recuerdos me atormentaran - pero no se si me sigue amando, no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-Me gustaría poder ver a mi papi - levanto la vista y me vio la cara mojada por lágrimas - ¿Por que lloras mamita? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, es solo que yo también lo extraño - la abrasé, el corazón me ardía por cada bordé de la herida - pero te tengo a ti, tú eres su vivo retrato. Te quiero Caroline Alice Black - y la volví a abrazar. Ella paso sus delicado brazos por mi espalda, sin poder juntarlos por ser tan cortos... y me abrazo buscando consuelo.

**_Aquí otro Cáp., se que es triste, pero no se tienen que esperar y ver que pasara._**

**_Espero que me dejen reviews. los necesito...o alguna idea, eso seria genial y le dedicaría un Cáp. :D_**

**_Los quiero y Chao_**


	12. Los tres deseos

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es solo mío_

**_Capitulo 12: Los tres deseos_**

_"Ser paciente tiene sus recompensas"_

Las tiendas estaban repletas de ropa para niñita, por lo que tuvimos que comprar bolsas y bolsas, yo traía seis en cada brazo y Alice una cinco, mientras que Caroline tenia un nuevo peluche en sus manos, era un lobito, del color de la arena y unos ojitos verdes, era simpático, lo que nos causo mucha gracia a las tres. Su tamaño era grande, del mismo porte que tenía mi hija, pero aun así se lo podía, otra cosa que demostraba su condición lupina.

Estaba terriblemente cansada, apenas sentía mis piernas, y mis brazos estaban marcados por las bolsas. Todo esto para que mi hija tuviera otro cumpleaños sin su padre, aun que adoraría que _él_ pudiera ver creses a su hija, tal como lo he hecho yo, que la vea sonreír y que la abrase con amor, que juegue con ella hasta cansarse, y que la contemplara a al hora de quedarse dormida. Pero también lo necesitaba para mí, que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo como aquella noche, que sus labios se juntaran a los míos, ver su sonrisa y devolvérsela por ser feliz al tenerlo al lado, necesitaba contemplarlo dormir como un niño.

No quería que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos y me mi bebé las viera, no quería preocuparla una vez más. Tenia un nudo en la garganta, no pida hablar, era mejor que lo olvidara de una vez por todas, pero simplemente no podía, su recuerdo era la única forma de la cual podía respirar, el recuerdo de su sonrisa era el que más me venia a al mente cada rato de mi vida, sobretodo cuando estaba con Caroline cerca, era mi adicción, necesitaba mi adicción.

La pequeña mano de mi hija envolvió la mía, todos los dolores se esfumaron en un santiamén. Sonreí. Amaba a mi bebé, no sabia que podría hacer sin ella, la necesitaba tanto como a su padre. La mire, ella escrutaba mi semblante con sus ojos negros, viendo si tenia algún atisbo de dolor. Se daba cuenta cuando me fundía en mis pensamientos y me lastimaba a mi misma. Pero aun así tenia ganas de sentir como las mariposas invadían mi vientre cuando _él_ se acercaba y me plantaba un beso.

Subí al auto amarillos a Caroline, por supuesto que en asiento trasero, y le puse el cinturón. Luego me subí yo y me tape la cara con las manos, necesitaba que el auto se moviera ya. Alice subió y lo puso en marcha lo máximo que se podía. El rugir del motor era relajante, pero de nuevo me acordaba de _él_, cuando estábamos arreglando las motos, cantando, con bebidas en las manos y un par de cajas de pizza.

A Medio camino mire para atrás y me di cuenta que mi hija estaba dormida, su cara estaba relajada y no aparentaba la edad de una chica de nueve años, sino que su edad normal. Suspire para que el dolor se fuera junto al último suspiro lastimero de ese día.

-Bella, debes dejar de hacerte sufrir de esa forma. Carry se pone mal cuando te ve así, ni siquiera te das cuenta como le tiemblan las manos al verte en ese estado - Menciono Alice, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. Pero aun así su vista no estaba fija en ella, miraban el vacío de la nada, mas allá de ese espejo, sabia ese por que de estar de esa forma.

Una visión, nada mas podía ser que eso, que la distrajera de tal forma.

No le hable, sabia que le estaba tomando demasiada atención a la carretera y a su visión. Una traviesa sonrisa se asomo por sus pálidos labios de vampiros. No le preguntaría por la visión, no me quería entrometer en lo que allá visto, por que no se trataba de mí, ya no me podía ver, solo por tener a una hija licántropa. La visión termino.

-No puedo evitarlo _él_ se viene a mi mente en los momentos menos esperados. Lo amo. Nada me ara que lo deje de hacer. Lo extraño y me mata que mi hija no pueda crecer con un padre... me estoy muriendo sin _él_. - Me sincere.

Alice no respondió, solo se limito a estacionar el auto frente nuestra casa. Aun sonriendo. Me baje y fui a abrirle la puerta a Caroline, que dormía apegada a su nuevo peluche de lobito.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaban murmullos y risas traviesas, además de los pasos de un lado para otro que provenían dentro de la casa.

-Despierta cielo. Hemos llegado. Despierta mi vida - la sacudí suavemente de un lado para otro. Le saque el cinturón y la recorte para que no se cayera. - tienes que ver algo.

-No quiero mami - bostezó - tengo mucho sueños. Mis ojitos quieren dormir - me reí, siempre usaba un lindo tono de voz cuando quería convencerme de algo.

-No creo que puedas dormir más. O llamo al tío Emmett para que te despierte a cosquillas. No, mejo lo ago yo - y dicho esto le empecé a hacer cosquillas en la panza. Caroline se movió bajo mis manos de un lado para otro sin parar de reí. Su risa era tan bonita.

-No... Mami... son muchas cosquillas - decía entre carcajadas. Su risa se me contagio y también me reí. - muchas. Muchas cosquillas.

-¿Me prometes que te despertaras y entraras a esa casa?

-Lo prometo - le pare de hacer cosquillas y la levante - mi lobito - entro una ves mas al auto y salio con su lobo en manos. Me reí. Su pelo estaba todo despeinado, y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Eso me alegro. Toro de mi manga y baje mi mirada a la suya – ¿Despues puedo tener otra lucha con tío Emmett?... esta vez le ganare – asentí y sonreí. Caroline le encantaba tener una lucha con Emmett, pero era más que obvio que él terminaba ganando.

Entramos y todos gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" Caroline le sonrió a todos y los abrazó. Primero a Emmett, que le dio vueltas en el aire y luego a Rose, que la estrujo en sus brazos, Rose siempre tan maternal. Jasper también la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Adeline la felicito, Edward le dio vueltas en el aire y Vale le dijo algo al oído antes de abrazarla como toda una mamá. La música de fondo les encantos todos y se pusieron a bailar, yo solo me senté en una silla, apartada de los demás – como todos las fiestas de baile - mientras miraba maravillada la decoración. Era muy linda y algo bromista.

En el techo se encontraban colgando unos cuantos lobitos y vampiros, también se encontraba una mesa llena de comida y otra llena de juguetes. El lugar era colorido y el tema de la fiesta era lobo y vampiros, algo muy cómico. Mi bebé no paraba de bailar con Edward, luego con Emmett que la elevo y le dio vueltas por toda la casa. Agradecía tener una familia tan bonita como la mía, que me apoyara en los momentos menos oportunos y que adoraran a mí bebé. Caroline era única, muy quería por todos, una licántropa en media de vampiros, no era la perfecta combinación, pero se podría intentar.

Llego la hora de abrir los regalos y el primero que abrió Caroline fue de Esme y Carlisle le regalaron una agenda y un marco lindo para fotos. Alice y Jasper le regalaron toda la ropa que habíamos ido a comprar, lo que la dejo muy feliz por que adoraba combinar sus prendas. Adeline le regalo un collar muy bonito, que tenia tallada la luna. Edward le regalo un CD con música compuesta por el, la que la ayudaba a dormirse mas rápido y a que los momentos sean menor aburridos, además de que tenia mí nana, que me ayudaba en momentos duros. Emmett y Rosalie le regalaron un pez en una pecera redonda, donde venia toda las cosas para cambiarle comida y agua. Por último fue Valeri, quien la puso en su regazo.

-Pide tres deseos y te juro que haré lo que sea por que se hagan realidad. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Edward la miraba como hipnotizado, en verdad que Valeri era linda, por algo la amaba tanto. Pero tanto amor me dañaba el corazón.

-¿Tres deseos?... -dijo interesada - Mi primer deseo es... tener un hermanito - todos se pusieron a reír y Caroline se puso roja como un tomate, lo que provoco que Emmett se carcajeara más y que Rosalie le pegara en la cabeza. Cuando todos se calmaron prosiguió - mi segundo deseo es... saber como se llama mi papi - mi corazón se paro de golpe y despues empezó a latir al ritmo de un caballos de carreras. Puso un dedo en su frente y cerro los ojos, concertándose en su siguiente deseo - mi tercer deseo es...Que mi mami vuelva a ver a mi papi - todos se quedaron callados.

No, Caroline no podía pedir esos deseos, no sabia como me daría de mal escuchar el nombre de su padre, pero que más se le podía hacer, no tenía información de _él_. Por lo menos debería saber su nombre, pero verlo... eso era peligroso. Valeri me miro con arrepentimiento en los ojos, Edward también estaba arrepentido, paresia que también había hablado con Valeri sobre el regalo de Caroline.

-El primer deseo no te lo puedo hacer yo, solo Bella puede ¿Entiendes? - Le explico Valeri a Caroline - el segundo deseo. Bueno, tu padre se llama - ay no, tengo que irme de aquí, ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora! - Jacob Black - mis piernas flaquearon y me tuve que trasladar al sillón, con ayuda de Edward, que me sostenía por los hombros. - y con respecto al tercer deseo...

-¡Esta más que cumplido! - dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala. Todos la quedamos mirando atónitos. Alice se me acerco y se hincó a mi lado - el peligro ya paso Bella, ya es hora - Eso me dijo que lo volvería a ver, después de seis años, recién cumplidos, sin verlo, lo volvería a ver Alice, al ver mi desconcierto me pregunto, con un brillos en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en los labios - ¿Quieres que arreglemos las cosas para irnos? - yo asentí. No había palabras para el momento que pasaba mi mente, no las podía procesar, solo tenia unas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez _"Lo volvería a ver"_

Después de una hora teníamos todo preparado para el viaje, iríamos Yo, Alice, Caroline, Adeline, Edward y Valeri. Usábamos un total de dos autos. En todo el recorrido, Caroline dormid en mis brazos, yo solamente no paraba de sonreír, saber que lo volvería a ver me daba esperanzas de poder volver a besarlo... pero, y si rehizo su vida como le había escrito en la carta. En ese momento, todo lo que quedaba de mi mundo en paz, se vino abajo. Pero no le diría que paren, necesitaba verlo, aun que sea por ultima vez, aun ultima dolorosa vez.

La primera bajada era en casa de Charlie, no sabia nada de mi padre, él tampoco de mí. Solo esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de todo. Después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos, ni poder vernos.

El auto aparco en frente de su casa, se notaba algo dañada y dentro de ella se escuchaba la TV prendida, mi padre estaba en casa. Me baje del asiento trasero y desperté a Caroline, cuando lo logre, la deje en el piso y la tome de la mano para que me siguiera. Toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y Charlie, quien tenía más canas en el cabello y variar arrugas en el rostro, abrió la puerta, para quedarme mirando con los ojos abierto de par en par. Charlie estaba en frente mío. La felicidad me invadió.

Un abrazo fue el que termino todo el drama que se estaba convocando en ese ambiente, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos. Había extrañado tanto a mi padre, ahora sabia como se sentía mi bebé al no saber nada del suyo. Estaba más que decidida a que lo viera, aun que sea por ultima vez.

-Te extrañe tanto papá, lo siento por haberme ido sin avisarte pero tú ya sabes, vampiros y lobos - casi se me olvida que Charlie sabia todo sobre vampiros y lobos, que _él_ le avía contado en mis días se sueño, donde desperté para mi cumpleaños. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ello - pero tenia que hacerlo, o si no te matarían, lo siento tanto - lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por mis ojos.

-Ya. Ya - me decía mientras me acariciaba la espalda, en un acto de consuelo - te entiendo hija... ¿Quien es ella? - me separe de él y me di cuenta que se quedo mirando a mi hija. Sonreí.

-Es mi hija, padre. Tu nieta - A Charlie le brilló los ojos y una sonrisa paternal se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Mi nieta - se hincó a su lado y la abrazo, casi tanto tiempo como a mi - si que es linda. Vamos Bella entra, sabes que esta es tú casa - por lo menos tenia un buen recibimiento de su parte. Mi padre, siempre tan sorprendente.

Nos sentamos y Charlie nos invito a pasar a comer algo, lo que Caroline asintió gustosa y entro corriendo a la cocina, ya que ella comía más que un niño normal por su condición de loba. Ya quería ver la cara de Leah cuando sepa que no era la única en su especie.

Con solo un primer trago de té y sentir el agua entrar por la garganta reseca, me di cuenta que ya estaba en casa, que la extrañaba. Que Forks se había vuelto una parte importante de mi vida.

_**¿Que tal el capitulo?**_


	13. Ella

Libro dos: Jacob.

Ella

_"Muchas veces me han dicho que sonría, pero como sonreír, si lo perdí todo en menos de un segundo, por solo distraerme, perdí a lo que era el amor de mi vida"_

-Por favor Jacob, entra en fase de una vez por todas - me suplico mi padre - tienes que proteger a la reserva y la Push... ¿Me estas escuchando? - otra vez discutiendo por que yo entre en fase, eso me estaba aburriendo e irritando, pero no me debía dejar llevar. No entraba en fase porque quería envejecer, perder mi forma de licántropo y morir de una vez por todas para dejar este mundo de infierno.

- No lo haré padre, simplemente ya no puedo, no quiero convertirme en un lobo. Esto ya me esta cargando, siempre es lo mismo, y yo siempre responderé que ¡No!... - me interrumpió.

-¿Es por ella verdad? es porque Bella te dejo - mi alma se desgarro al escuchar ese nombre, no podía soportar escucharlo y menos que lo soltaran como si fuera un insulto - Ya han pasado seis años desde que se fue. Ya madura, ella no esta aquí, no tienes por que ponerte de esa forma. No la sigas esperando como perrito abandonado, hijo. Ya desapareciste por tres años tú por culpa de ella, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, pero esta vez para siempre. Tienes que acostumbrarte a haberla perdido, a que diga su nombre. Bella te dejo por algo - mi semblante se demacro y sentí como todas mis fuerzas flaqueaban, no podía ser que la allá mencionado dos veces en un día.

-¡Ya basta!... Tú no has podido dejar a mi madre ¿Por que yo si tengo que dejarla a... ella? ¿Dime? - una indefensa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, esto si que se me estaba hiendo de las manos. Mi padre estaba atónito - No importa ya, los dos perdimos a la persona con quien queríamos hacer nuestra vida. Pero también sabemos que eso será imposible - me fui a mi pieza, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me tumbe en mi cama.

La otra casa la había dejado desabitada, me traía muchos recuerdos de ella. Con sus sonrisas y su vientre abultado, como si se hubiera comido una pelota de fútbol, se veía tan graciosa de esa forma. Un suspiro de dolor salio de mi garganta, dándole permiso para también dejar salir a las malditas lágrimas que se encofraba al borde de mis ojos. Su olor había quedado grabado en las sabanas y en toda la estancia, por lo que no dure ni dos días solo ahí, era un masoquista, pero eso era demasiado, pero sin embargo voy de vez en cuando, para que su olor no se valla de mi memoria. Y sobretodo la cama, donde la acompañe por noches enteras, algunas veces sin poder dormir, por que me encantaba escuchar salir mi nombre de sus labios mientras dormía, lo que decía que soñaba conmigo.

_- Jacob. Mi Jacob - decía mientras dormía en mis brazos, mi pecho saltaba de felicidad con solo escucharla, que me daba ganas de despertarla y besarla sin parar, pero su abultado vientre me decía que tenía que descansar. Por las dos._

_Le bese la cabeza. Una vez más, de todas las veces que lo había hecho esa noche, era imposible no estar feliz con tal compañía. Era la mujer de mi vida._

_Al poco rato me dormí. Pero unos dulces labios sobre los míos me despertaron y me sacaron de todo. Una forma más bonita de despertarse no había en el mundo._

Un bonito recuerdo, que lo dejaría en mi mente por toda la mierda de vida que me quedaba por delante. ¡Soy un imbecil! debería haberla cuidado por siempre entre mis brazos, en vez de haberla dejado sola y que los vampiros se la llevaran, a pesar de que ella me dejo una nota diciendo que todo estaba bien, que era por el bien de todos, que no la fuera a buscar y que rehiciera mi vida amorosa. Las dos últimas cosas eran imposibles.

_Cerré la puerta lo más despacio posible para que Bella no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, saque el anillo de unos de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y me asegure de todo estuviera en orden. Si lo estaba, perfecto, tal como ella._

_Me dirigí a la pieza donde dormíamos y me la encontré vacía, algo extraño ya que Bella dormía mucho últimamente y casi nunca andaba despierta. Seguí su rastro de olor y llegué a la cocina, que también estaba vacía, pero en la mesa había un papel, de donde provenía el olor. Lo tome y lo leí, cuando termine, la mano donde estaba el anillo lo dejo caer seguido por el papel. Ella no podía haberme dejado._

_Aunque esa carta me digiera que no la buscara, yo simplemente no lo iba a hacer. Salí de la casa y entre en fase para poder buscarla por toda América de sur, central y del norte, no me importaba cuanto demorara en encontrarla, la necesitaba a mi lado. Mi mundo se había desmoronado._

Después de eso pase tres años buscándola por doquier, volví a casa sin ella, Sam me había ordenado volver a la manada, pero yo estaba harto, por lo que lo único que podía hacer para que no me mandara más eran dos cosas. Una: tomar el puesto de Alfa. Dos: Dejar de ser un lobo, por que ahí ya no pertenecería a la manada. Por supuesto que elegí la dos, y por eso nadie me manda, por eso no quiero entrar en fase.

Necesitaba ver la casa, inundarme con su aroma a fresas, y acostarme un rato en la cama, ahí podría dormir un rato, por lo menos hasta que las ojeras desaparecieran debajo de mis ojos y pueda ser más fuerte.

De un salto salí por la ventana y me dirigí a mi hogar. Escuche como mi padre me suplicaba que vuelva. De seguro pensaba que me trataba de escapar de nuevo, por lo que no tenía muchos segundos para llegar a la casa, sin que la manada me siguiera y me llevara a mi casa de nuevo. Pero solo una vez me habían atrapado y se les hizo muy difícil llevarme. Aumente mi paso y al poco tiempo estaba frente mi casa. Nuestra casa, no quería excluir a mí... A ella.

Entre y su olor a fresas mezclado con el mío me golpeo la nariz, mis brazos y cuerpo se relajaron por completo. Entre en la pieza y me mire en el espejo que estaba colgado enzima de una mesa donde estaban las cosas de Bella, y una foto de los dos, cuando salimos del hospital y ella me iba a besar, donde los dos sonreíamos y nos sacaron la foto, con nuestros rostros muy cerca. Me mire en el espejo, tenia un rostro demacrado, ni siquiera una señal de sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios y estaba más pálido de lo normal, mi piel no tenia ni una pizca de ser sonrisa - como decía ella que era - ni mis ojos brillantes de felicidad. Paresia un muerto, estaba igual que ella cuando el la dejo, pero la diferencia es que yo estoy pasando más tiempo alejado de ella.

Tome el anillo que estaba en la cómoda y le di vueltas en mis fuertes manos, tenía miedo de romperlo, lo había dejado ahí cuando volví de mi escapada de tres años, se notaba tan frágil en mis manos, tan inocente, al igual que ella. Si tan solo no se allá ido, yo estaría casado con ella, tal vez con nuestra bebé en brazos y quien sabe que más.

_Me adentre en la bañera y la abrase por la espalda, para luego darle besos, cargados de amor, en el hombro cuello y finalmente en sus dulces labios que siempre me llamaban._

_Le di vuelta y apoye su espalda frágil contra la pared fría, gracias a dios que no sintió frió, tal vez por mi calor corporal y el agua tibia que caía por nuestros hombros. Se notaba tan indefensa en mis brazos, tan frágil, que me daba miedo de hacerle algo con mis brazos y al bebé. Mis manos recorrían su cintura, pero párese que no se dio cuenta._

_-Solo quería pasar un rato mas contigo antes de irme de a vigilar. Creo que Sam me esta dando mucho trabajo, no soy el único lobo en toda la reserva. Pero así es la única forma de tener mas tiempo contigo después de volver - era verdad, aunque ella no me viera, yo podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella en la noche, cuando terminaba mi trabajo. Me acostaba a su lado_ _- tengo una sorpresa. Te la daré cuando vuelva._

_-Yo creo que tú ya eres la sorpresa. Te amo Jacob –Me dijo con tal tono de amor, que mi corazón se acelero. Me beso y yo le devolví el beso como si fuera la última vez que nos besábamos en la vida. Mi vida era perfecta, tanto, que no necesitaba nada más que a mi Bella a mi lado. Amándonos por todo los que nos queda de vida, gozantes de felicidad._

_Párese que mi amor no tenía límites, cada vez la amaba más… menos mal que no te detenían por amar con locura, irremediablemente enamorado. _

Me siento tan mal por no habérselo propuesto antes, por lo menos eso la hubiera hecho pensar y estaría a mi lado en este momento, yo la estaría amando como aquella noche. La estaría tomando como mía, la hubiera amado como esa vez en su casa, nuestra primera vez, para los dos, la única vez y la ultima que estaríamos juntos.

Mi pecho me dolió, apreté la mesa con mis manos y me aguante el lacerante dolor de mi corazón, era como si me clavaran una espada en el pecho y la hundían poco a poco para que agonizara con el dolor antes de caer muerto. Mi alma me llegaba hasta los pies y no podía ser reparada, excepto ella, que me podía reparar por completo.

Cuando saque mis manos de la mesa echa de caoba, me di cuenta que le había dejado marcados mi dedos, segado por la rabia le pegué a la pared y le deje una marca. Todo este lío me dolía hasta el alma.

A lo lejos escuche el aullido de un lobo, me estaban buscando, pero nunca se les ocurriría encontrarme aquí, no sabían que tan masoquista podía llegar a ser por el amor de mi vida. No sabia como era que habían pasado seis años sin ella, aun estaba vivo, y eso era un gran avance, aun que quería dejar este mundo, una parte me decía que ella estaría bien, que estaba bien.

-Te amo Bella Swan - mi pecho me dolió, decir su nombre era como acostarme en una cama llena de clavos con una punta de muerte - siempre lo haré - me acosté en la cama y me pude a llorar. Apreté la almohada con mis manos

"No sufras Jacob, no me gusta verte de esa forma" otra vez su voz en mi cabeza, la escuchaba cada vez que su nombre salía de mis labios, o cuando el corazón me desgarraba. Era la voz de ella, que me hablaba, cualquiera me tomaría como loco si se lo digiera, por lo que decidí guardármelo, en un rincón de mi corazón, junto a todos sus recuerdos que lo ocupaban. Pero lo peor de todo es que hacia todo lo posible por escucharla. Y también tenia ilaciones, varias veces mi mente juega conmigo y me hace ver a ella, en frente mío, sonriendo y con un vientre hinchado. Muchas veces había caído en mis ilusiones, pero ahora sabia cuando no eran reales. Simplemente no olía a ella, no las podía tocar y su ropa siempre era la misma que usó cuando se largo de mi lado.

-Te amo - dije antes de que el sueño me venciera.

"Yo también te amo" Dijo la vocecita que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco "Nunca lo olvides… Jacob"

-Ni que jurara hacerlo…

Me acorde de que mi hermana mañana se casaba. Rachel se casaba con Paul, yo tenía que ir por obligación de hermano, pero sabía que esas cosas me matan lenta y dolorosamente.

Cuanto daría por tener la manos de Bella entrelazada con la mía, la de ella tiene un anillos de compromiso y la mía temblando de la emoción. Solo un sueño más de los muchos que tendía en toda mi mierda de vida.

_**¿Como les quedo el ojo?**_


	14. Soy un masoquista

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 14: Soy un masoquista_**

_"Tener un sueño, es decir que soñaste con al persona que inunda tú corazón de ese sentimiento llamado amor"_

Sus delicadas manos se posaron sobre mi rostro, tan delicada como siempre. Cerré los ojos por la tonelada de sensaciones que me inundaron cuando su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de mi mejilla. La había extrañado tanto, que no sabia que decir, lo que casi no me di cuenta es que nuestros ojos decían todo y los míos pedían que me besara de nuevo, sentir sus labios juntos a los mío y poder hacerla mía una vez más en la vida.

No sabia si ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero con desesperación choco su boca contra la mía y yo pude saborear esos labios dulces, los que amaba con cada célula que componía mi cuerpo. Mis manos involuntariamente se dirigieron a su cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo caliente. Sus manos volaron a mi pelo, atrayéndome más a su boca, a lo que yo no puse resistencia, si no que me entregué totalmente. Su aliento chocaba con el mío en una adicción incontrolable.

Como nos encontrábamos en mi pieza, me aproveché de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo por que mis manos la tenían elevada, y la recosté en mi cama. Apasionante beso pasó a ser más que eso, sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y los músculos de mis brazos. Para luego tomarme la cara entre sus manos y apretármela mucha más a la suya, con desesperación y amor. Mis manos viajaron a su blusa y de un tirón la desabroche por completa. No sabia si de nuevo soñaba con su perfecto cuerpo o en de verdad, solo quería una pista, por que todo era demasiado vivido.

Separe mi boca de ella y abrí los ojos para poder ver los suyos de chocolate, pero lo que vi no fue lo que esperaba... sus ojos... eran rojos, como los de un vampiro y su piel estaba pálida y fría como el hielo. Me separe de ella sobresaltado y la mire con los ojos como platos... No. No. ¡No!

De un salto me incorpore en la cama con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor. Mis manos tocaban la suave colcha que estaba debajo de mí, algo manchada con sangre. Me mire la mano, estaba herida, me había herido en mi sueño. ¡Maldición! Por que siempre tengo que soñar con su perfecto cuerpo y saber que no la puedo volver a amar con el mío por que la deje escapar, ¡Maldita sea que todo mi mundo sea una mierda inservible!

Me levantare frustrado y con mala gana de un nuevo día con una toalla, me adentre en el baño y me saque la ropa - que era una polera negra y unos vaqueros plomos - dejándola colgada en una pecha que colgaba de la pared del blanco baño. El agua caliente cayo por mis hombros, me relajo los músculos y me desconecto un poco de mi mente, pero aun estaba los recuerdos presentes, por lo que tuve que ocultarlos de nuevo en lo más rotundo de mi mente dañada con el tiempo.

_-Yo creo que tú eres la sorpresa. Te amo Jacob_

Lágrima fueron las que se mezclaron con el agua ante el recuerdo repentino que mi mente me hacia recordar. Si seguía ha este ritmo, mi mente seria una maestra en guardar secretos. Donde la mayoría se trataba de _ella_ y los momentos que pasamos juntos, disfrutando de la felicidad que emanaba del ambiente gracias a su sonrisa y su pelo que se movía con el viento. Ignore las malditas lágrimas que mostraban mi debilidad mayor y me seguí bañando.

Me pase el jabón por todo el cuerpo y shampoo en el cabello, que me lo había cortado con unas tijeras por que ya estaba muy largo, me creció en esos tres años que estuve afuera buscándola como un loco desquiciado que no tenia la menos idea de que hacer sin su droga. Pase por diferentes lugares, encontrándome con vampiros con los cual luchaba totalmente solo y solo una vez estuvo a punto de ganarme uno de pelo rubio y ojos rojos. Cuando encontraba chicas que tenían su mismo color de pelo o ojos, pero ninguna se asemejaba con tal belleza de _ella_, por eso se había ganado mi corazón, por que era única en el mundo, además de por ser mi imprimación, la cual no note hasta que Quil me dio pistas de que si lo estaba... Maldita sea la hora en que deje que todo se me escapara de las manos y no poder tenerla ni a _ella_ ni a mi hija.

Me seque lo mejor que pude y me enrede la toalla a la cintura, tome mi ropa y salí del baño. No necesitaba más ayuda para no morir agonizante de dolor, a pesar de que cuando volví de mi viaje me hice una amiga, la cual, en estos dos años que la conozco, se enamoro de mí, otra desgracia más, otro corazón roto para un futuro cercano. Adalia se me declaro hace dos meses y yo me tuve que disculpar por no amarla como ella a mí, no me hablo por dos semanas enteras, le rompí el corazón, era una cadena sin fin, un corazón roto y después otro, que seria roto por otro más, hasta lastimar a las personas que más quieres y quedarte solo por completo.

Me acuerdo cuando me cabree de su actitud y la fui a ver a su casa.

_Toque con rabia la puerta de su casa, no podía ser posible de que se pusiera de esa forma, tenia que entender que yo amaría por toda la vida a Bella - el pecho se me comprimió - que nada más que ella me ponía sanar mi alma desgarrada por los recuerdos de su piel de porcelana contra la mía cobriza._

_-¿Que quieres Jacob? - dijo cuando abrió la puerta y me miro con odio de arriba para abajo - ¿No te basta con venir para acá y tocar la puerta con furia? ahora te veo que estas más enojado que una víbora en el desierto._

_-Mira quien habla, la que se enoja por dos semanas, solo porque un chico no la quiere. Eso si que es ir mejor, ya te dije que tu no me podía reparar de mía heridas, pero por lo menos me gustaría que fueras mi amiga, como lo has sido por los dos últimos años - sonreí irónicamente - Eso si es pasarse de la ralla, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento de haberte lastimado, pero no lo puedo evitar, amo a la chica que se fue de mis brazos ¿Es que eso no te hace ver por todo lo que tengo que pasar?_

_-No me tienes por que repetir que no me quieres - dijo con más rabia aun - Me enoje porque ni siquiera me dejas intentar mejorarte ¿Que hubieras hecho tú si Bella estuviera rota y la quisiera arreglar sin remedio alguno? Sabes que ella no te ama, pero aun así la arreglas por que sientes que su dolor es tuyo, que su corazón y mente esta llena de otra persona que quisieras matar por hacerle daño._

_Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Sabia exactamente como se sentía._

_-Créeme cuando te digo que pase por lo mismo que tú, pero no se por que, siento, que lo que pasa contigo y conmigo, es diferente a lo que paso con...ella._

_-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar - dijo y me regalo un abrazo tan necesitado, su olor a vainilla me recordó que no era ella, nuevamente llore en silencio, ahogándome con toda la mierda que pasaba en mi cabeza._

Maldita sea mi vida de mierda, que no me deja tranquilo. Era un ciclo sin fin, unos después de otro, la historia se repetía, yo estaba en el puesto de _ella_ y _ella_ estaba en el puesto del chupasangre que alguna vez amo con su vida, que fue tanto que se tiro de un acantilado para poder morir.

Saque mi traje de para bodas y me lo puse, era el mismo que use para la boda de Bella - tenia que aventurarme a decir su nombre de vez en cuando, pero el pecho igual me dolió, con la misma intensidad de siempre - y salí de la casa lo más rápido que podía en mi paso humano, ni quería que de mi saliera una señal de no ser normal y acordarme que soy un licántropo, pero eso casi es imposible, el hecho que este en medio de este bosque me lo recuerda más que nada en el mundo, donde _ella_ pudo haberse subido en mi lomo y disfrutar del aire chocando su cara mientras yo me llenaba de felicidad y me relajaba por tenerla en mi lomo a salvo.

Mis ojos se entumecieron una vez más, pero no deje salir lo que tenían oculto. Solo tenia que dejar de pensar en _ella _y alejarme de todo lo que me la recordara, pero no podía, era un masoquista por querer recordarla a cualquier momento y ver que todo me la recuerda, ir a la casa donde disfrutamos un tiempo en compañía, como una familia, que jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba en la entrada de la boda, donde se encontraba Paul, vestido elegantemente. ¿Por que él? ¿Por que Paul? No podía ser una persona común y corriente el que se robara el corazón de mi hermana, para variar estaban imprimados... al igual que yo con _ella_. ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que la deje ir, siempre es lo mismo, todos los días me lamento por no tenerla a mi lado, con mi bebé y _ella_ como mi esposa, con un anillo en unos de sus delicados dedos.

"Déjame ir Jacob, suéltame para que pueda irme de tú mente" Me dijo su voz, siempre tan dulce y preocupada. A este ritmo, me volvería un demente.

"No quiero, te amo, si te dejo ir me moriré de puro dolor. Si te vas, mi corazón se romperá" Pensé. Era verdad, la amaba con toda mi alma "Te necesito, más que a nada en el mundo" Suspire triste.

"Adiós"

"No te vallas, quédate un rato más, te lo suplico" No escuche más su dulce voz en mis oídos.

Me dirigí a donde estaba Paul, extendiéndole la mano a todos los que se acercaban a felicitarlo, yo también tenia que hacerlo, aun que odiara que se case con mi hermana.

-Felicitaciones Paul. Pero te doy a entender de que si le haces algo a mi hermana, te la veras conmigo - le bromee. El me dio una sonrisa muy agradecido, lo que me extraño, Paul no era así.

-Gracias, te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida - y me estrecho la mano. Lo que me dejo mas confundido.

Al poco tiempo fue tiempo de que todos nos sentáramos dentro de la iglesia. Me senté en la silla más cercana a la puerta para poder salir primero cuando esto terminara. Al rato entro Adalia, me vio sentado, sonrió y se fue a sentar a mi lado, algo que no me agrado. No hablamos, solo nos pusimos ver la boda que ya había empezado. Rachel entro por esa puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios, se notaba tan feliz, tan brillante. Al terminar de cruzar toda esa estancia que los separaba de Paul, tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos. Al rato siguiente vi que Rachel se convertía en Bella y el que estaba al lado era yo. La imagen se fue borrando poco a poco y mis ojos, que se abrieron como platos, se resistieron a no llorar una vez más. La boda fue linda, después del famoso beso como marido y mujer, se fueron en su auto a la fiesta, que yo no asistiría, por que era demasiado para mí. Me dirigí a la salida y Adalia me detuvo.

-¿Para donde vas Jacob? - me pregunto un poco interesada. Tenía suerte que la iglesia estuviera en la reserva y a pocos metros de mi casa. Suspire, tenia que responderle, aunque tenía en cuenta que pediría acompañarme.

-A mi casa, no quiero estar mas en este lugar tan alegre, no puedo soportarlo más. Saber que yo me pude haber casado con _ella_ y que se lo iba a proponer el día en que desapareció me mata - comencé a andar, por suerte le había pedido a Quil que me trajera la moto, por que el no vendría con su imprimación, y así poder irme a casa.

-Te acompaño - ni siquiera fue una pregunta, por lo que le pase el casco y me subí, con ella en mi espalda, abrazándome la cintura. Sonrió, sabia lo que pensaba, que le encantaba tenerme tan cerca...Bella, la necesitaba a ella riendo por que me tenia cerca, o riendo por mi, la necesitaba a _ella, _soy un puto masoquista.

Al poco rato estábamos en mi taller tomando unas bebidas, eso me recordó... de nuevo... que... ¡Mierda! Recordarla a cada momento me mostraba cuanto la amo. Adalia estaba callada, mucho para mi gusto, eso me decía que pensaba en algo.

-¿Por que no puedes dejar ir a Bella de una vez por todas? - me pregunto después de un rato - ¿Por que a pesar de los años la sigues recordando?

-¿Por que? yo te diré por que, por que la amo -ya me estaba cabreando con sus preguntas de por que no la olvidaba, por lo que alce un poco la voz - desde el primer momento en que la vi sus ojos de color chocolate me hipnotizaron, por que en el momento que olí su aroma me enamore de el, por que en el momento que la escuche hablar sentí que su voz era música para mis oídos, y que su respiras era todo lo que necesitaba, pero lo que mas amo de ella era su sonrisa, que me iluminaba el día. La amo tanto que hace cinco años atrás la hice mía, cuando era una noche antes de su boda y estoy esperando que esa bendita noche se vuelva a repetir... ¿Pero sabes? No volverá a ocurrir, por la deje escapar, por soy un estúpido más - Adalia se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Tu ya no eres...? - aun que dejo la frase inconclusa, sabia a la perfección cual era su pregunta.

-Si, ya no lo soy, lo perdí junto con ella... ¡Demonios! no sabes como me duele esto. Saber que no podré tocar su piel de porcelana nunca mas en la vida, que sus besos no me llevaran a cielo en el momento que toquen los míos. Saber que no la podré amar con mi cuerpo, ni que pueda ver creses a mi hija, que no se cuando nació o si esta bien - le pegue a la pared, y todas las herramientas que estaban colocadas en un mueble, colapsaron y provocaron un fuerte ruido al chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Quieres que se repita? - en su labios había una sonrisa picara - ¿Pero como? Si ya la amaste una vez, yo creo que para un hombre es suficiente con la primera vez - eso me saco de mis casillas, mi cuerpo se empezó a agitar y los temblores me movieron por completo. Me toque las sienes para poder controlarme. Hasta que lo logre.

-¡¿Como es que dices eso? Me encantaría que ocurra un millón de veces más y no por última vez. Necesito hacerle sabe que la amo mas que a mi propia vida, por que la noche en que la hice mía, su corazón fue mío, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirme tan fácilmente... ¡Mierda! Es imposible hablar contigo... No sabes que sueño con ella todas las noches de mi vida. Que la necesito, necesito que aquella noche se repita, pero he esperado seis años y nada ocurre, se que esa inolvidable noche no volverá a ocurrir, por que yo fui tan maldito como para dejarla de lado...

No pude seguir, por que Adalia estampo sus labios con los míos. Y los movió frenéticamente, yo no respondía, por lo que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y eso me destruyo. No quería lastimarla como la sanguijuela lastimo a Bella, Como Bella me lastimo a mí. Reuní todas mis fueras y fui capas de poder mover mis labios al compás de los suyo, pero el sabor de su boca me recordó que no era Bella, que no era la que yo quería besar. Pero no quería que esa cadena se repitiera una y otra vez. Mis manos subieron, con gran esfuerzo, a sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas, suspiro feliz, pero yo no podía decir que estaba igual, quería que sus besos me llevaran al mismo cielo, pero eso no era posible.

Ninguno de los dos respiraba, pero ahora tenía que concentrarme en algo mejor. ¿Como detengo esto? ¿Como le digo que mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer y que solo le correspondí por miedo a lastimarla? ¿Por que Bella me dejo?

-Que bueno que estés rehaciendo tú vida - dijo una voz, sonaba lastimada y trise a la vez... esa voz - Solo venia a verte, pero párese que estas muy ocupado.

Me separe de Adalia y ahí la vi, su pelo estaba más largo de lo común y su cara estaba más flaca de lo normal. Era ella, después de seis años la tenia en frente mío, y no era una ilusión, por que Adeline la miraba sonrojada por lo que nos encontró asiendo... un momento ¡Mierda! nos había encontrado besándonos, por eso el tono lastimero. Sus ojos chocolates eran dolidos y sus facciones decían que se aproximaba el llanto. Me odie como nuca antes lo había hecho.

-Bella...

-No tienes nada que decir - me dio una sonrisa, pero era vana de felicidad, era una sonrisa de pena - solo venia a ver si eras feliz, ahora veo que si lo eres. Bueno, me tengo que ir, en este lugar con cabemos los tres. Adiós, me encanto volver a verte - y salio corriendo del lugar. Ahora si que estaba acabado, el amor de mi vida volvía después de seis años y yo aquí besando a alguien a quien no amo.

-Lo siento Adalia, pero yo no te amo - salí corriendo detrás de Bella, pero era demasiado tarde, el auto negro, que le regalaron los Cullen, se alejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera. Hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, pero volverla a ver, reparaba mi corazón roto en pedazos, ver que estaba al borde del llanto por mi culpa, lo destrozaba más. Mi vida no era algo sin Bella Swan, eso estaba más que comprobado.

Nuevamente la he perdido, pero esta vez no se escapara de mí tan fácilmente. Pero cuanto daría porque nuestras vidas fueran perfectas. Me tire al suelo y una vez más, llore, sin control, sin nadie que me pueda consolar. Estaba perdido, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y demostrare que la ame, que la amo y que la amare por todo lo que me queda de vida.

**_Aquí otro Cáp., si me contento con los comentarios que me den, la sigo :D_**

**_Chao, los quiero_**


	15. ¿Eres mía?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío_

**_Capitulo 15: ¿Eres mía?_**

_"La necesidad de saber su opinión es amor verdadero"_

No era mentira, ella había estado aquí, frente a mis ojos, no era una locura proveniente de mi mente para poder verla en pensamientos, no, era ella en carne y hueso. Su piel, su aroma su sonrisa adolorida, todo era verdad, la tuve en frente de mí y no pude hacer nada, pero todavía había tiempo.

Me levante de la tierra mojada por mis lágrimas y corrí lo más que pude persiguiendo su olor en medio del bosque, pasando por su casa, donde escuche unas palabras de bebé y la de Charlie que le respondían ¿Tendría el padre de Bella, visitas? ¿Seria ella? Pero su delicioso olor me comunico que el auto iba más allá de la casa, por lo que apresure el paso y termine por acabar frente nuestra casa. ¿Estaba soñando? Efectivamente, este era un sueño dentro de otro, todavía no era la boda de mi hermana, por eso Paul se notaba tan sonriente y por eso mismo Bella estaba en Forks, me encontró besándome con Adeline. Esto no era más que un simple sueño, pero me aventuraría más en el, aun que la verdad me fuera a matar cuando despertase.

Entre en la casa a paso silencioso, cerré la puerta al igual que el día que me dispuse a proponerle matrimonio y mire por toda la estancia. Su olor terminaba en la pieza. Por lo que me dirigí a paso licántropo, ahí estaba ella, mirando la misma foto que mire yo antes de acostarme. La que tal vez mire ase unos pocos minutos antes de caer dormido.

-Bella... - ese simple susurro la puso alerta y se giro temblando de pies a cabeza, para verificar si yo era real - No tengas miedo - pero fue como nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras, por que se cayo al suelo y se alejo de mi con los ojos llenos de miedo. Eso me lastimo hasta lo profundo de mi alma. Bella me tenía miedo, por lo que vio en el taller, pero simplemente era un sueño, por lo que no debería torturarme tanto. Suspire - como me gustaría no estar soñando contigo una vez más.

La Bella de mis sueños alzo una ceja confundida. Tal vez era un sueño compartido, ella soñaba lo mismo que yo, en este momento. Pero se levanto y se apego a la pared, aun teniendo miedo de mí.

-Lo siento, Bella. No te quise hacer daño... No tienes por que tener miedo - repetí, mi voz se rompió - ¿donde haz estado esto seis años de infierno? No tiene la menor idea de como te he esperado, de como he velado por ti todas las noche para que estés, amo y desearía que este no fuera un sueño más, por que cuando despierte, me moriré, el saber que tú no estas a mi lado - me senté en la cama. De mis ojos caían lágrimas - Que solo sueño con tú perfecto cuerpo una vez mas de todas la veces que lo he hecho por estos últimos Seis años, como me encantaría no haberte dejado ir de mis brazos, por las noche pienso en ti todo el tiempo, también los días... Te amo mas que a mi vida... -Oculte mi cara entre mis manos - Como me gustaría que fueras de verdad.

Sentí su pequeña mano tocando mi piel descubierta de mi espalda. Subí a mirada y me la encontré con la de ella, que también lloraba. Por lo menos ya no me temía y eso mejoraba un poco mi alma despedazada por el tiempo.

-Esto no es un sueño, Jacob - me acaricio la mejilla. Su tacto era un acto del cielo. Amaba como a nadie a esa mujer - Estoy aquí, contigo. Yo también te extrañe, te amo Jacob - sollozo en mi pecho - lo siento por haberme apartado de tu calor

-Yo también lo siento por dejarte escapara... pero se que esto es solo un sueño, aun que necesito verificar que no lo es, no se como, pero necesito no volver a despertar, es todo tan perfecto - le acaricie la cara.

-Tengo un plan para hacerte ver que yo soy tan real como tú - me miro, sus ojos chocolate me engatusaron - bésame - pidió. Yo solo hice caso a la petición, eso era algo que ambos deseábamos.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese apasionadamente, con lo que había guardado estos años en su espera, su delicioso sabor me dijo que era real, cuando toque el cielo, me sentí volar, no era un sueño, esto era más verdad que decir que los lobos se Impriman. Sus manos viajaron a mi pelo azabache y la apretujaron más a ella. Caí en la cama con ella en mi pecho sin parar de besarnos. Era la gloria, la tenia una vez más en mis brazos, y por última vez. Serramos nuestros labios y pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo - menciono con la voz entrecortada - perdóname, perdóname por hacerte tanto daño, pero no tenia más opción... - la callé con un corto beso en los labios.

-No pidas perdón, tú tanto como yo tenemos la culpa de lo que nos paso. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, ahora solo quiero pensar que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos, no te dejare escapar otra vez.

-Yo no estaba pensando en otra escapada - me beso - te amo - otro beso - perdóname.

No la deje apararse y la bese con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, enredando mi lengua con la suya, profundizando el beso. Mi corazón se acelero de un momento para otro, ella era la que provocaba esas cosas en mi. Eso me indicaba que todo era real, que tenia de verdad su boca pegada a la mía, asiendo una petición silenciosa que yo anhelaba completar "Hazme tuya otra vez" eso decían sus labios, por lo menos para los míos y yo haría caso a su petición, también la que era mía, amarla con mi cuerpo, no lo había hecho desde esa vez, por lo que temía a como reaccionara.

Le di vuelta, quedando su cuerpo entre el mío y la cama. Me separe de sus labios. Su respirar agitado me emocionaba, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Aquí nos encontrábamos amándonos, todo tan normal, aquí solo tomaba las riendas el corazón y nada más que eso. Era feliz de poder estrechar su cuerpo en mis brazos. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa.

-¿Me perdonas tú a mi? - pregunto mordiéndose el labio, lo que la hico verse más sexy. Lo que me provoco que la besara en los labios sin mandarle órdenes a mi cuerpo de que lo hiciera.

-No ahí nada que perdonar - me acerque a su oído - Te extrañe tanto

-Yo también, pero no te podía venir a ver - rió, me sentí morir por su risa tan linda - no sabes como espere a que esto se repitiera - sonreí, después de tanto tiempo, sonreí de felicidad, sin disimular y sin ser sarcástica. Solo esa mujer que tenia en mis brazos, me hacia sentir de esa forma, estaba loco por ella.

-Yo también. Nuestra primera vez siempre me ha andando rodando por la cabeza, no la puedo olvidar ¿Y tu? - espere que su respuesta no me lastimara

-¿Como olvidarla? Esa fue la noche en que nos amamos por primera vez, en la que te entregue mi corazón para que nunca lo soltaras - me susurro. Me estremecí, su aliento chocando mi oreja me llenaba de sensaciones únicas. Termine de desabrochar su camisa. Me maraville con su piel y le acaricie el vientre - en el que me embaracé de ti - le bese el hombro descubierto.

Me empezó a sacar el traje y cuando me saco lo principal, empezó por la camiseta blanca, acariciando mi piel descubierta a medida que la terminaba de desabrochar. Termino cayendo encima de la foto donde estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Cada roce de su piel contra la mía me hacia estremecerme. Me beso el hombro descubierto seguido por mi cuello y finalmente mis labios. Sus manos no dejaban de deleitarse con mis anchos hombros y mis musculosos brazos, sus manos impacientes me recorrían por toda la estancia descubierta de mi pecho, tal como yo la hacia con la suya, una adicción incontrolable.

-¿Como esta nuestra hija? - dije besando su cuello, le hice cosquillas y la sentí reírse. En mis labios se curvo una sonrisa.

-Esta con Charlie, necesitaba que alguien la cuidara mientras yo te iba a buscar - recordé la voz de una niña que escuche cuando pase por el lado de la casa de Charlie, ¡Con que era mi hija la que escuche! Me gustaría haberla visto - Caroline pidió tres deseos en su cumpleaños, se pondrá feliz al saber que dos de ellos se cumplieron - sonreí, ya quería escuchar que había pedido mi hija.

-¿Que deseos pidió para su cumpleaños? - susurre, la voz no se me estaba estable en ese momento.

-Uno de los deseos fue saber tú nombre, el otro fue que yo te volvería a ver - no podía dejar de besarle el cuello, era eso o sus labios, pero ella los estaba ocupando para hablarme - y el tercero no se pudo cumplir - rió - deseo poder tener un hermano o hermana.

Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, quería decirle lo que opinaba del tercer deseo.

-Eso si puede ser posible, sobretodo si me dejas amarte todo lo que queda de la noche... ¿Me dejaras?

-Si, quiero que me ames toda la noche, hasta que no podamos más, ámame, por favor, y todos los días- su necesidad era tan grande como la mía, sentirla contra mi piel también - soy tuya

-¿Eres mía? - pregunté con la voz picara.

-Toda tuya - y nuestros labios se unieron, buscando todo el amor y tiempo que perdimos en los años.

Y así empezó todo. Esa noche la ame con mi cuerpo una vez mas, la hice tan mía como pude, amándola hasta mas no poder. Con sus manos en mi espalda arañándome, pero para mi eran como dulces carisias. Esta vez me dijo más de una vez que me amaba, yo también se lo dije. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida después de años, los dos volvimos a sonreír y a ser felices. Ella también me demostró que me amaba con su cuerpo, nuestras almas se reencontraron y se fundieron en una sola, se entendían a la perfección. Y todo esto en una noche de una entrega de amor, tan puro como el agua que cae en las cascadas, tan bonito como la primavera más dulce. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos una y otra vez, ella igual hizo lo mismo con el mío, mientras nos amábamos con todo lo que podíamos.

Ahora ella estaba recostada en mi pecho, esperando a que su corazón acelerado se desacelere, al igual que el mío. Esperaba no sofocarla, con mi temperatura subida por lo que paso esa noche en mi cama. Le bese la cabeza. Acto seguido, escuche su sonrisa y le alcé la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Una idea me vino a la mente.

-Bella

-¿Que pasa Jacob? - dijo con vos somnolienta. Sonreí. Suspire feliz, escuchar su voz era mágico.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - un silencio. Era un poco incomodo estar así, en silencio y sin que ella respondiera. Mi pecho, lo sentí mojado. Le levante la vista y vi que lloraba, pero no de tristeza, esas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo Jacob Black - y volvimos a besarnos, la felicidad me abrumo por completo. Ella era mía, después de todo era mí Bella Swan.

Mi cabeza descansaba en la almohada, caliente por mi calor corporal. Toque mi pecho... estaba... vació. Lo mire. Si, exactamente lo que me temía. Todo había sido un sueño, otro sueño donde estaba presente su perfecto cuerpo, donde la amaba una vez más. Pero este fue diferente por que además de que la hice mía, le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto con lágrimas en los ojos. La realidad me golpeo duro en el pecho, nada de eso fue verdad. Me puse una almohada en la cabeza y aguante el dolor.

Odiaba mi vida más que nada, era una puta al pensar que ella regresaría, pero sus besos habían sido tan reales. Que... me...

Una pequeña mano, fría, me toco el pecho descubierto, me sorprendí, pensé que estaba solo. Levante la almohada de mi cabeza y la vi. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, pero se volvieron preocupantes al ver mi estado.

-¿Te pasa algo Jacob? - Bella, mi Bella, me estaba hablando. Mientras acariciaba mi pecho en forma de consuelo.

-Es...que... pensé... que... todo había... sido un simple sueño - mis ojos, que estaban abiertos de par en par, se hipnotizaron en su mirada de chocolate. Tan linda y esplendida como siempre - que lo de anoche no fue... de verdad.

Se sonrojo al recordar lo que hicimos ayer, esa era mi Bella, la que se sonrojaba con las cosas que uno decía y con los recuerdos, la que sonreía cuando todo iba bien y que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Esa era mi Bella, la que mi corazón amaba sin parar. Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, mi adicción había vuelto después de todo, ella era mi droga, con la que no podía vivir, necesitaba de su olor a fresas que me encantaba. Me correspondió, como lo haría por el resto de nuestras vidas, sonreí a través del beso.

-Ya... Es hora de levantarse. Ponte algo de ropa, que tienes que comer algo - se levanto de la cama, no me había dado cuenta que tenia puesto mi camisa blanca, que le tapaba los muslos, lo suficiente para no tentarme a hacerla mía, de nuevo.

Comimos en silencio, su cabello despeinado la delataba, lo que me dio muchas risas y casi me atoro con el panque que estaba tragando en ese momento. Bela al principio se preocupo, pero después se río junto conmigo. Lavamos todo lo que ocupamos y nos fuimos a poner ropa. Todo estuvo listo en poco tiempo.

-¿Quieres ver a Caroline? Me pregunto mucho por ti antes de ir a buscarte. En verdad, siempre pregunta por ti - me legre de que mi hija no me odiara por no estar con ella en los momentos menos buenos junto a ella y Bella.

-Claro que la quiero ver... pero... ¿Me tomata como su padre?

-¿Como no?... ella te quiere, por que sabe que tu nos quisiste, y se alegrara más saber que nos sigues amando - dijo tranquila mientras nos subíamos al auto negro.

-¿Que las quise? Bella, como puedes pensar que yo te deje de amar, eres mi vida. Creo que las palabras sobran para que tu lo sepas - se sonrojo al saber a lo que yo me refería. Exacto, a la entrega completa.

Al poco tiempo estuvimos en casa de Charlie, quien nos abrió la puerta con los ojos chicos por el sueño. Cuando nos vio, no dijo "Chicos, creo que las hormonas andan más que sueltas... se han demorado mucho" se rió y yo lo acompañe. Bella se puso roja como un tomate y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Tengo que buscar a Caroline. Espera aquí ¿Esta despierta Charlie? - su padre asintió con la cabeza feliz. Bella entro y escuche como se saludaban en el interior de la casa.

Al rato volvió con una niña acompañándola por detrás, era sumamente hermosa, su pelo era negro y sus ojos tenia un brillo especial al pesar negro como la noche, pero lo mas lindo que tenia era su piel, blanca como la de Bella. La mire y me hinqué a su lado.

-Mami - dijo la niña, tenia una voz como de campanitas - ¿Quien es el? - eso hizo que mi alma cayera a los suelos.

-Es tu padre, Cariño - respondió Bella con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

La niña me miro con los ojos como platos. Una manito pequeña me recorrió rodó el rostro, desde los labios hasta la frente u termino en mis mejillas. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus pequeños labios.

-¡Papi! - se lanzo a mis brazos, también la abrase. Yo tenía una familia, que linda vida tenia, de verdad las cosas podían cambiar en pocos segundos.

**_Ya solo me falta un capitulo para terminar, después de tanto tiempo jajaja_**

**_Chao, los quiero :D_**


	16. Mi final

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío._

**_Capitulo 16: Mi final_**

_"No puedo dudar que estoy perdidamente enamorado de sus ojos"_

Después de ocho largos meses, todo estaba preparado por fin, ¡pero valla que habían ocurrido cosas en los últimos meses! La primera era que Seth se imprimo de nuestra pequeña, al principio lo tomamos un poco mal, pero después cambiamos de actitud al saber que era contra la naturaleza lobuna no dejar que un imprimado vea a su imprimación, además de ¿Quién era yo para no dejar que la imprimación no vaya a cabo? Yo mismo me había imprimado del amor de mi vida. Otra cosa era que Leah se imprimo del reciente bebé de Sam y Emily, lo que mejoro las cosas en la manada, sobretodo en la relación de Leah y Emily, que andaban juntas de un lado para otro. Y por último, Caroline o Carry dejo de transformarse, Sam nos explico que fue porque estuvo mucho tiempo cerca de Vampiro y por esa misma razón no imprimo de Seth, pero bueno, no sabemos si imprimaría de él, o no.

Pero esas eran cosas del pasado, ahora solo mis pensamientos se enfocaba en ella, que caminaba en mi dirección. Más bella que nunca, y eso si que era imposible superar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero no inseguros, solo nerviosos. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente, no por la rabia, si no por la emoción. Todos la miraban caminar por el interminable pasillo, pero como despegar la mirada de tan linda perfección, tal como una diosa griega, que caminaba para encontrarse conmigo. Mi corazón se aceleraba como nunca, por momentos pensaba que iba a salir de mi pecho y romper todas mis costillas en el intento. Su sonrisa provocaba que me sintiera un poco incomodo ante la mirada de todos, pero no podía evitar perderme en ese mar de chocolate y crear nuestra propia burbuja de amor, donde nadie más existía, a excepción de nosotros dos.

Ahora estaba en frente mío, extendiéndome la mano para que se la tomara. Se la tomo con delicadeza, siento que se va a romper debajo de la mía. Nuestros colores al juntarse se ve tan hermoso, color porcelana junto a la cobriza. Todos mirándolas atentos, sabiendo que nos uniríamos por todo los que nos quedara de vida, que seriamos felices por tenernos unos a otros, que ella seria mía y de nadie más, aun que yo siempre le daría la oportunidad de elegir, no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya hicimos.

Casarse con tú media naranja era perfecto, pero solo quería quitarle el velo de la cara y besarla, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero tenía que esperar. Nos quedamos mirando todo el rato que duro la ceremonia. Nuestros ojos se conectaban como si estuvieran hechos para eso y mi mano junto a la suya, bridándole calor, encajaban a la perfección. Mi Bella Swan se casaría conmigo, con Jacob Black.

Nuestra pequeña estaba en el regazo de su abuelo, sonriendo como todos los demás. La madre de mi prometida estaba a punto de romper a llorar, Charlie me sonreía, pero en sus ojos había unas palabras que las tenía muy claras "Si le haces daño... ya sabes" .Reí, parece que Charlie no sabía que yo nunca me atrevería a dejarla, al menos que su valiosa vida estuviera en juego, o la de mi hija.

No me di ni cuenta cuando el señor se dirigió a mí. Por lo que me tuvo que sacudir para que despegara mis ojos de los suyo, lo que convoco un leve sonrojó en el semblante de mi prometida.

-Jacob Black ¿Acepta amar a Bella Swan y apoyarse en la enfermedad y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? - más que seguro no podía estar de mi decisión.

-Sí. Acepto.

-Bella Swan ¿Acepta casarse con Jacob Black y apoyarse en la muerte y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió sus labios. Mi corazón se acelero como el aleteo de un colibrí.

-¿Por siempre? - pregunto un poco tímida.

-Y para siempre - concluí la frase.

-Sí. Acepto - El señor nos dejo besarnos. Pero el beso fue algo diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que nos besáramos y era la primera vez, pero como marido y mujer.

Luego caminamos a la salida del lugar donde se encontraban la familia de vampiros, se me había olvidado comentar que Adeline, es la imprimada de Embry, por lo que esa familia tuvo que hacer un nuevo tratado con la Reserva y la manada, ahora todos éramos amigos. En la salida la pequeña duende abrazo a Bella, escuche las palabras que intercambiaron.

-¿Como lo hiciste para que los Vulturis se marcharan? - ¿Quiénes eran los Vulturis?

-¿Te dijimos que Valeri tenía poderes? - Bella negó, separándose de su abrazo - Pues su poder es poder hacer que un deseo muy anhelado se cumpla realidad, pero como tu mayor deseo era ver a Jacob, no podía ser posible, hasta que supimos que Edward deseaba que los Vulturis se olvidaran de todo, pero lo siento por demorarnos tanto - la volvió a abrazar - de verdad que lo siento.

-No importa. Además, sin ustedes, no estaría aquí en esto momento, por lo que se los agradezco - se separo de ella y tomo mi mano. Después vino Seth con Leah a felicitarnos, Seth tenía en ese momento a Caroline que pidió un abrazo de los dos, esa noche nuestra bebé se quedaría en cada de los chicos, mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados toda la noche. Luego vinieron Sam y Emily, con su pequeño Carlos en brazos, Leah dio un gran suspiro al verlo feliz.

-Felicitaciones chicos - dijo Sam quien me extendió la mano y se la estreche, luego vino un gran abrazo de hombres - espero que la sepas aprovechar. No quiero que sufras más hermano.

-No lo dude, que siempre lo hare - me separe y abrase a Emily, con cuidado, porque tenia al pequeño Carlos. Estaba tan feliz. Después fue el turno de Bella abrazar a los dos - se los agradezco por venir - comunique a todo el mundo - pero más le agradezco a mi esposa por aceptar mi propuesta - Le tome la mano a Bella y la subí en el coche.

-¿A dónde vamos? - me pregunto.

-A la fiesta amor, pero por un camino diferente - me acerque a su odio - pero no nos quedemos mucho rato, quiero pasar mucho tiempo a sola contigo y nadie más - la escuche reír, mi corazón se acelero como nunca antes.

-Te amo - y me deposito un beso en los labios, tan dulce como siempre. Me acorde de Adalia, ella me odiaba, cuando supo de la boda, escapo, me sentí mal, pero el saber que Bella estaba a mi lado me relajo un poco, pero mande a un miembro de la manada a buscarla, y la localizo, estaba en una cuerva cerca de Forks, la fui a buscar y le dije que tenia que entender mi decisión. Ella solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegamos a la fiesta, donde a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los invitados llegaron y tan rápido como aparecieron desaparecieron cuando fue la hora de irse. Estaba tan feliz de que todo pasara tan rápido, pero nunca olvidare como Bella bailó junto a mi ese día, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa radiante, que le daba a todos a entender que era feliz, un reflejo de la mía. Cuando partimos la torta también fue muy bonito, y sobretodo cundo Bella tiro el ramo de flores y lo atrapo Adeline que miro a Embry con una sonrisa que no se le despego del rostro.

Pero lo único que quería era llevármela a la casa y hacerla feliz otra vez.

-Vámonos. Quiero estar toda la noche amándote con todo mi corazón - le susurre al oído y ella asintió nerviosa. Sabía que estas cosas le ponían los pelos de punta. Me reí.

Me lleve a Bella a la casa, donde, para subir los escalones, la tome como la novia que era y subi los escalones por ella. Entre en la casa, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Te prometo que te daré la mejor noche de toda tú vida, amor mío, Te amo - le dije.

-Yo también te amo, te necesito en este momento Jacob Black.

-Y yo a ti... Isabella Black - decir ese nombre era tan lindo para mis oídos que pensé que las lágrimas de felicidad saldrían en ese momento por mis ojos. Pero su beso lo prohibió, yo le correspondí, como lo haría toda mi vida.

Y en esa cama matrimonial - la cual había tenido todo nuestros encuentros - nos amamos una vez más en esa noche, como marido y mujer, le demostré con mi cuerpo que ella era mí mundo, que sin ella moría de pena, porque sus besos eran mi gran adicción, ella me dejo tocarla con mis manos, acariciarla, mimarla hasta que no pudimos más, los dos cansados por tanta entrega de amor, y aun quedaba más, pero eso lo dejaríamos para otro día. En la noche no pude dormir, escuchar salir mi nombre de sus labios mientras dormía me alegraba, hacia que mi pecho se hinchara, pero no tanto que cuando decía mi nombre mientras la amaba. No pude dormir. La mañana se asomo por la ventana, Bella descansaba nuevamente en mi pecho, no era la tercera ni la cuarta vez que nos entregábamos, pero era tanta el amor que era como si fuera la primera vez, la última vez que nos amamos fue hace un par de semanas, donde Caroline había salido a dar una vuelta con Charlie y Seth, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Le acaricie su espalda desnuda. Su piel me tenía tentado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, salió corriendo al baño. Yo salí detrás de ella, me di cuenta que estaba digiriendo todo lo comido en la fiesta, le tome el pelo, para que no se manchara. Cuando hubo terminado, la mire preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? Bella ¿Necesitas ir al médico?... - me detuvo con un dedo.

-No Jacob - sonrió. Sus ojos me decía que algo me ocultaba - solo necesito comer es todo - le iba a reclamar pero me detuvo - y no reclames, te tengo una sorpresa.

Me puse unos vaqueros y me dirigí a la cocina donde prepare el desayuno, uno muy grande, ya que Bella estaba comiendo mucho últimamente, casi tanto como cuando estaba embarazada de Caroline. Bella se sentó y empezó a comer, al poco rato se había terminado todo el plato, pidiendo por más.

-Wow... Creo que mi Bella se está convirtiendo en una loba - bromee, no tenia idea de cuánto le cavia en la panza. Le serví otro plato. Me sonrió, su sonrisa, como siempre, acelero mi corazón.

- Jacob - se acerco y se sentó en mi regazo, me miro con los ojos brillantes, me planto un beso. Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su plano vientre - hace unos meses, tome un prueba de embarazo, para verificarlo, pero yo ya lo tenía más que listo...Parece que el tercer deseo de Caroline se cumplió... Serás padre de nuevo.

- Te amo - la tome y le di vueltas por el aire - ¿Cómo es posible que siempre me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo? - la deje en el suelo y le plantee un montón de besos por todo el rostro - Gracias por hacerme padre una vez más - era verdad, ella siempre me brindaba felicidad en los momentos menos esperados. Ahora seria padre una vez más.

-Ya verifique que sexo tenia - sonrió - será un hombrecito - acaricio su vientre y se detuvo en mi mano donde la tocaba. La puso en su corazón - espero que se parezca a ti - y dicho esto su corazón se acelero muy rápido. Me dio un casto beso - Rápido, tenemos que ponernos ropa y arreglarnos antes que llegue Seth, que viene a dejar a Caroline - Nos movimos rápido por toda la casa y luego nos pusimos nueva ropa, porque no podíamos usar la de ayer. Tocaron el timbre. Justo a tiempo. Bella fue a abrir la puerta conmigo de la mano.

- Hola Seth, Hola cariño - tomo a nuestra bebé en brazos - Gracias Seth, no sabríamos que hacer sin ti - y era verdad, sin Seth, no sabríamos quien era mejor para cuidar a nuestra Caroline.

-Solo lo hago por Ella - apunto a nuestra bebé. Se acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo, eso lo saco de Bella - Adiós Carry, Adiós Bella, Adiós Jacob - Se despidió, nosotros nos despedimos con las manos, cerramos la puerta y Bella estrujo a Caroline en sus brazos.

-¿En que andan tú y Seth metidos jovencita? - le preguntó con tomo maternal.

- En nada mami, solo somos amigos, aun que Seth dice que me quiere mucho y yo también lo quiero mucho a él - sonrió nuestra niña en sus brazos. Fue mi turno de tenerla.

-Con que... ¿te gusta Seth? - le dije con una sonrisa picara, se sonrojo notoriamente. Lo que me provoco una carcajada - lo sabía. MI pequeña se enamoro de un muy lobo feo.

-No papi, soy muy pequeñita ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo me lo dijiste el otro día... además - dijo un poco ofendida - Seth no es feo, él es tierno, lindo y simpático conmigo - Eso era verdad, y como no sabía que responderle, le empecé a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo - no papi, no me gustan las cosquillas - dijo entre risa y otra.

-ok. ok - la deje en el suelo - ¿Sabes? Tú madre y yo te tenemos un muy buena noticia - le dije con una sonrisa. Era más que obvio que se pondría muy feliz.

-¿Cual es la sorpresa?

La tome en brazos y nos dirigimos a la habitación, donde Bella se sentó a mi lado y Caroline en mi regazo. No esperaba más para darle gloriosa noticia. Bella empezó. Como siempre, con una sonrisa maternal, juro que nunca pensaría de Bella como una madre, pero hacia el rol tan bien que se notaba que era feliz con nuestra hija, yo también lo era, por eso trataba de ser el mejor padre del mundo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando pediste tener un hermano para tu cumpleaños número seis? - Caroline asintió con la mirada confusa de mi cara a la de Bella - pues, ¡Se cumplió! Serás hermana de un baroncito - acaricio su vientre.

-Felicitaciones hermana mayor - dije abrazando a mis dos amores, que pronto serian tres, con mi bebé incluido. Caroline salto por toda la casa de felicidad, nosotros, sonrientes como nunca, le dijimos que si quería ir a la playa, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego pasamos todo el día en la playa de la Push, donde le enseñe a nadar a Caroline mientras Bella no paraba de reír por los reclamos de nuestra bebé al pensar que no lo lograría. Yo solo le dije que lo intentara más, hasta que por fin lo logro. Aprendió a nadar, pero solo por un rato, hasta que se canso y salió del agua. Fue turno de Bella de estar conmigo. La tome en brazos y me metí con ella en el agua.

- Te amo - repetí por tercera vez en el día - siempre lo he hecho. Nunca lo dudes, eres la chica con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida a tú lado, es la única forma en que mi corazón pueda latir en paz – se sonrojo.

-Sabes que yo también y más que nada en el mundo - me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello y me atraía a ella para poder besarla, poco a poco mi calor corporal fue subiendo de temperatura - Te amo

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! - ese fue Seth, que se acercaba feliz - ¡No hagan esas cosas frente a Carry! - bromeo - ¡La traumaran!

-¡Seth! - dijo mi bebé saltando en sus brazos. Salí con Bella del agua, que hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta que se había sonrojado. Me carcajeé y luego recibí un golpe de su parte.

-Te extrañe Carry - dijo el lobito poniendo una cara de pena con puchero incluido - ¿Sabes que no puedo estar ni un tiempo sin pensar en ti? ¿Qué te necesito todo el tiempo a mi lado para poder sonreír? - Caroline se sonrojo. Seth sonrió contento por la reacción de mi hija - Adoro cuando te sonrojas mi pequeña.

-Hola Seth - le estreche la mano libre, en verdad los dos teníamos una mano ocupada, él con Carry en sus brazos y yo tomando a Bella por la cintura - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues... - dijo él un poco tímido. Se paso la mano libre por el cabello - solo quería venir a ver a Caroline. Ya sabes, la imprimación jaja Nadia mejor que tú comprende lo que quiero decir- todos nos reímos junto a Seth, toda mi familia era feliz, por fin. Por fin todo estaba en orden ¿Y qué otra cosa tal vez pase en un futuro muy cercano?... Pero que importa, solo tenía que disfrutar nuestro momento de inmortalidad, donde la vida era lo más preciado.

**_Aquí les tengo el final, ojala hayan disfrutado de toda la historia :D_**

**_Chao y los quiero, los espero leyendo en otras de mis historias_**


End file.
